The Stitchpunks and I
by MishaChanX
Summary: I was bored, and decided that there were too many depressing stories about 9 on here, so i took it apon myself to create a random fanfic. Includes Magic, Randomness, and an exorcist in my closet! Rated T for some language and mild sexual themes. Go 9!
1. 8 inch House Guests

**A/N: **Hey people! Most of you don't know, but I LOVE the movie 9. Most people say it was rushed or something, but I still love it. Then again, I'm one of the most agreeable people out there. Anyway, so I was waiting for sleep to come get me after watching 9 parodies (some are really funny, most have 5 screaming…a lot) and thought to myself "Wouldn't it be great if the stitch punks were real?" I would honestly love that so much. So, here is my 9 fanfic! The first part is about the only dramatic thing in here. The rest is either semi-dramatic or funny. Or boring. Depends on your humor. Enjoy!

I watched that movie about 6 times that night before finally going to bed.

I cried about 30 times, one for each death.

I wanted to help them so badly it hurt more than a million times.

And I regretted eating that much ice cream in one night to drown my sorrows.

Which movie? You may ask.

Only one word, one number.

9

_If you've never seen it in your lifetime then stop reading this and go see it! NOW!!!_

…………………………………………………………..

Done?

Okay.

Now, flip the switch into random mode!

**Misha, asleep in bed, dreaming. **

Dream Misha: Ooh! I feel all floaty! Weee!

Remembering 9

Dream Misha: AWWW!! NOOOOO!!! They didn't deserve to die! *Sob*

Random lady: Misha…

Dream Misha: Huh?

Pretty lady with Magic all around her. Not bunnies and top hats, actual magic. Sparkles, special effects, pretty brilliant colors, the whole sha-bang.

Pretty Lady: Misha, I am Hecate, Goddess of Magic.

Most Readers: ?

Misha: Greek minor goddess of magic.

Most Readers: Oooooh.

Hecate:….anyway. I have seen your sorrow for the characters in ni—

Dream Misha: Not to be disrespectful or anything, but this isn't a place for long talks.

Hecate: Fine. Anyway, I came to give you this.

Hecate opens her hands to show the numbers 1 through 9. She blows them to me and they begin to dance around me.

Dream Misha: Aww! How cute! Heehee! OW! Hey, 4, quit poking me!

Misha wakes up to noises coming from downstairs, mostly static from the TV.

Misha's first thoughts: AHHH! The ring girl!

*grabs bat and sneaks downstairs humming the Pink Panther theme*

Reader: What good is a bat gonna do against Samara Morgan?

Misha: Well, I don't have an exorcist in my closet okay?

Random Exorcist in closet: Hey there! May I be of any service?

Misha and Reader: 0.o

**Near the Living room!**

Misha: *sneaks up and flips the light switch, swinging bat over her head* YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO REMAIN SILENT! ANYTHING YOU SAY CAN AND WILL BE HELD AGAINST YOU!!!

?:……Excuse us?

Misha: Huh? *looks around* Where'd that come from?

?: Down here.

Misha looks down and see the stitch punks.

Misha:………….

Stitch Punks:……………

Misha:…SQUEE!!!

8: WHOMG!! HALP!!

3 and 4: click, click, flicker (8?)

Misha plops down on the floor, throwing the bat behind her and hitting the exorcist.

Exorcist: OW!

Misha: Sorry! Now, back in your closet!

Exorcist: Okay…oh, are these your underwear?

Misha: On second thought…

Misha pushes Exorcist out the door and back to the dolls.

Misha: Where was I?

2: You haven't even started talking yet.

Misha: Oh, right…How did you guys get here?

5: We were hanging around the cathedral and then the talisman started to glow another color, then it opened and we were just all sucked in.

Misha: Thank you Hecate!

7: Who?

Misha: Er…no one. Continue.

1: So then we were spewed out here through that strange contraption, and then you charged in screaming your head off.

Misha: Oh…sorry about that.

9: It's okay. Can we get back home now?

Misha:…There are no machines trying to suck your souls out in my world…

5: I'm staying!

6: Me too!

2: Hey, I'm two!

Misha: It's settled then! You're all staying here!

7: When was that decided?

Misha: A couple of seconds ago in the Supreme Court of My House.

1: I hate to admit it, but that makes sense

Misha: Of course it does ^u^

3 and 4 begin cataloging Misha.

Misha: LOL! That tickles!

9: What ever happened to the talisman anyway?

TV turns on and talisman flies out and hits Misha on the head.

Misha: OWW!!!

7: haha

Misha: No supper for you little lady!

7: We don't need to eat

Misha: grrr

Talisman is still glowing, but it's a pretty light purple color instead of green.

6: oooohh. Shiny….

Misha: Hmm…

Gives it to 9, who immediately stores it under his zipper.

Misha: Ah well, now, you guys need a place to sleep!

5: we don't exactly do that either…

Misha: Now you do!

She snaps her fingers and little purple sparkles go flying.

8: Sleepy… *Drops onto floor*

3: panicked clicks (you killed him!)

Misha: Come on

Grabs tray and makes everyone get on, taking them to the spare bedroom.

Misha: Beds! *snap* Stitch punk-accessible stairways and shelves along the walls! *snap* The money I could be saving with Geico! *snap*

They all come to life.

2: Wow.

Misha: *wrinkles nose like girl from _Bewitched_* Now, off to bed!

Each bed is labeled, the twins getting bunk beds. They climb in and get snug.

Misha: Good night! *blows kisses*

4: click flicker click (Read us a story!)

Misha: Fine. Once apon a time—

Stitch Punks: SNORE

Misha:…The…end? Goodnight!

**A/N: **That is the end of Chapter 1! Please review to keep me inspired to write more! Oh, and for those who were confused about 1's "strange contraption" thing is the TV, not the Talisman. Stay tuned for the stitch punks in my house!

Oh, and if they start to become OOCs, I'm sorry. But it is true that they didn't give people like me much to write off of. So, I will put down some traits that I think they are portrayed as and you, the readers, can give me suggestions of changes and such! But no flames! I have a fire extinguisher and I'm not afraid to use it.

Coward, wise, stubborn

Kind, accepting, inventive

Inquisitive

See 3

Nervous, but loyal

ADD, artistic, free spirit

Stubborn, strong

All brawn, no brain (XD)

Compassionate, curious


	2. Cool Gadgets in the Stitch Cave

**A/N: **Hi guys! Chapter 2 already! Its 2's chapter, so in honor (and memory) of him, this one is full of cool gadgets for each of the stitch punks! I randomly drew the first part of the story in science class. :) So now, enjoy!

Oh, and the parodies i watched are from youtube, of course. the [9]arody is my personal favorite. And for those rule freaks who say scripts aren't allowed, there are a TON of script fictions on here, and some rules were meant to be broken!

* * *

Misha wakes up in cool checkered pajamas and yawns, stretching. She forgets to put in her contacts and goes downstairs. She makes a mocha and sits down at the island, sipping it, eyes half closed. She looks to see blurry humanoid things staring at her. Two of them with blue hoods, and a newer looking one holding a tea bag while a white one with a helmet puts sugar into the cup with a giant spoon. Of course, this is all blurry.

Blinking a few times, Misha walks back upstairs and put her contacts in. She walks back downstairs, sits down and takes another sip of mocha. She rubs her eyes and opens them to see 3, 4 and 6 about five inches from her face. The rest are making random small breakfast meals.

Misha: *falls of stool* AAHHH!!!

6: Morning! ^.^

5: We made breakfast!

Misha: Why the hell are you in my house?

1: We went over this last night.

Misha: Oh yeaaah. Hehe.

7: Are you going to eat or is this all going to go to waste?

Misha: *ponders* better yet. *snap*

8:……HUNGRAH!!! *eats a piece of toast in 10 seconds*

9: why is 8 always the first victim—er…guinea pig?

Misha: Better, and I'm not sure.

5: Food! Glorious food~!

Misha: I LOVE THAT SONG!!!

6: Me too!

Misha, 5 and 6: FOOD GLORIOUS FOOD~~!!

**After break fast**

Misha: Guys, it's time I told you who you really are…but first!

Misha turns on the news

_News Reporter: This just in! It appears that the characters in Shane Acker's 9 film have gone missing from every DVD in the world! _

_Random man: I don't see how this could happen. It's just terrible. _

_Random man's wife: WHY??? _

Misha and Stitch punks: o.0

Misha turns off TV

7: So…what was this you were going to tell us?

Misha: You guys are from a film. You recently came out on DVD and I bought it. I watched it six times and ate a whole tub of ice cream which did not agree with me.

3 and 4: click flicker blink (ewww)

Misha: So then I had a dream that the Goddess of Magic came to me and blew some numbers on me or something. Then you guys showed up. I think it's rad though and as long as I can help it, you are staying.

2: So we're prisoners basically?

Misha: When you put it that way… I'll give you guys stuff!

6: Stuff? I like stuff! Can my stuff be artsy?

Misha: Yep! To the stitch cave!

9: stitch cave?

Misha: It's like batman.

5: Who's batman.

Misha: *horrified gasp*

**In the **_**Stitch Cave**_

Misha: Now, the room will be split into 8 sections, 1 for the twins.

3 and 4: click click (awwwn)

Misha: Okay! I'm gonna draw numbers out of a hat!

First number!

*drum roll*

7!

7: HA!! YEAH!!

Misha: So what do you want?

7: training area

Misha: *snap!*

7's area is a mini workout place, with moving target and everything. There is a giant 7 on the wall above it.

7: sweet

Misha: Next number…3!

3 and 4: click flicker blink click click flicker blink flicker flicker (long description of stuff)

Misha: *snap snap*

Library with books and reference pages and such, it even includes a little projection screen for movie night.

3 and 4 dance around, cataloging everything.

Misha: 9!

9: ummm… average room I guess? Maybe my light staff?

Misha: boring, but! *snap*

Insert what you think 9's room would look like, because I don't have a clue. Oh, light staff too.

9: staffy! I missed you!

Misha: 6! *snap*

6: hey! I didn't tell you!

Misha: I already knew.

Imagine huge art studio.

6: OMG!!! *fangirl squeal*

Misha: o.o

…1!

1: I demand my throne room!

Misha: Fine bossy!

Once again, no clue. But enjoy imagining it.

5!

Invention stuff

8!

7 stuff, but buffer

2!

Invention and plans stuff

Misha: Stuff all around!

6: Hoorah!

Misha:…now what?

2: What was that birdman thing again?

Misha:......You guys have a _lot_ to learn about my world

* * *

**A/N: **Chapter Dos! Yeah! I always have fun writing about this stuff. Someday, I might toss myself into the 9 world. You never know what I'll get myself into!

Please review! No flames though!


	3. To the MALL!

**A/N:** Hoorah for chapter 3! Since this is the twin chapter, I'm making this one all about the genders of the twins! Although I hold the theory that 4 is a girl very dear to my heart, I'm tolerant of people who think that she's a boy. I'm going to do the chapters to do with each stitch punk (except for 1, idk what to do for him), then at 10, there'll be a big surprise for y'all.

There is slight 9x7 in this chapter. And I know that the twins don't talk, I was just getting tired of the clicks and flickers.

Disclaimer: I do not own 9, it belongs to Shane Acker. If I did own 9, I wouldn't have had 5 or 6 die! That was just too cruel! My special surprise at chapter 10, however, belongs entirely to moi.

* * *

5: Hey, Misha?

Misha: Yeah?

5: I was wondering…why are you 14 and living home alone?

7: And why are you meditating with a can of sprite on your head?

Misha: Well, one it's because in a fanfic, I can do what ever I want, and two it's just fun.

4: click flick flicker (I wanna try!)

Misha: You know, I'm getting very annoyed with those flickers and such. Besides, are you guys boys or girls or what?

6: Can we do an investigation?

Misha: Better yet! SPY MISSION!! To the bat mobile!

7: again with the batman things.

Misha opens the garage, and there is no car.

Misha: Pfft! *snap*

Fancy red convertible shows up.

9: Cool color

Misha: Thank you. Now everyone strap in!

2: Nice touch with the mini car seats.

Misha: AWAY WE GO!

6: WEEEEE!!!

**At the mall **

Misha: Run along little ones!

5: What if we get stepped on

Misha: Oh, yeah…BUDDY SYSTEM!!!

9: I call 7!

7: What?

Misha: YES! 9 and 7! 2 and 5, 3 and 4, 8 and 1, and 6 with me!

6: Yea! *grabs my jean leg*

Misha: Shopping time!

**Misha and 6 follow 3 and 4, who go to a book store**

Misha: Go figure

6: how about we see their reading choices?

Misha: fabulous idea!

4 is reading twilight

Misha: Well, we found something that points to the girl theory

6: *poke poke* look

Misha: What? Oh…

3 is reading The Clique Series

Misha and 6: …o.0

2: Wouldn't it have been easier to give them voice boxes?

Misha: Agh! 2! What are you doing here?!

5: We got bored with the Home Depot

Home Depot Employee: Is there any reason why I'm carrying all this wood, pipes, nut and bolts for 8 inch dolls?

Misha: They're stitch punks thank you very much.

Home Depot Employee: Well _sorry_

Misha: Just take the stuff to my car.

5: I don't think a convertible can take all that…

Misha: I don't have a convertible, I have a van. *snap*

Home Depot Employee: All right then

Misha: Where are the others?

2: I believe 1 and 8 are at a coffee shop

5: 9 and 7 are at Blockbuster

**Nearby Starbucks**

8: COFFEE!!! *bounces onto table after table*

1: Dear lord…

**Blockbuster**

7: *holding a DVD of _Sweeny Todd_* ~I love Johnny Depp~~

9: TT_TT

**Back at Bookstore **

Misha: God knows of what chaos they could be causing…

2: Not as bad as 3 and 4

3 and 4 are pushing books off the walls to see the next book.

Misha: NO! Bad stitch punks! Bad!

4: s-sorry?

Misha, 2, 5 and 6: _4?!!_

The rest come into the bookstore. 8 is still on a coffee high, and 7 is hanging onto _Sweeny Todd_ for dear life. 1 is annoyed, and 9 is sad. Very sad.

Misha: Did you guys know that they can _talk? _* points at twins*

1: Those two talk?

3: Yeah, we can

4: We always could

3: We just never wanted to

4: Especially since bossy over here kept giving us lectures *points at 1*

3's voice is male and childish, think cute preteen voice actor. 4's is a girl and think of Lilo's voice from _Lilo and Stitch_.

Misha: *picks up 4 and squeezes* I knew you were a girl!

4: Owww!

Misha: Sorry *puts her down* 7? Please put down the DVD

7: NEVER!!!

Misha reaches to take it, but 7 hisses and puts on her skullmet.

Misha: O.O

9: *sniff*

Misha: Humph. 7! You will _not _make a member of this very random family sad! Do you hear me?!

7: I don't care! I need mah Johnny Depp!

Misha: *sigh* fine then. This is like 8 and his magnet...

8: Magnet-yy!! *dances with the magnet*

7 lets her guard down and Misha snags DVD from behind her.

7: HEYY!!!

Misha: Hahaha! *runs to the return slot* I'll do it! I'll return it!

7: NOOOOO!!!!

Misha drops in the DVD and 7 dives in after it.

9: nooo!

Misha: The action in here _really _isn't as hardcore as the movie… Come on, let's go get her.

Misha and the others find 7 in the return pile surrounded by numerous Johnny Depp movies.

7: too…much…Johnny…depp…

Misha: great. Let's get her home.

**Back at home **

Misha and the others put 7 in her bed

5: Can't you just snap your fingers and make her better?

Misha: And where's the fun in that? We could play _Gray's Anatomy _or _House_.

1: And why the hell would that do her any good?! Just snap your fingers and make her better!

2: Actually 1, I've been researching this world with 3 and 4. It seems that doctor shows are very popular here.

3: Yep! My favorite is the one with the sarcastic guy.

Misha: That's _House!!!_ That's perfect!!

4: Yeah!!

Misha: I'll be house! *snap*

Cane appears and Misha starts rolling her eyes at everyone

Misha: I don't really watch _House_… so now what?

2: Diagnose 7?

Misha: Oh yeah, she has…

_JOHNNY DEPP-IT IS!!!!_

*Dun dun dunnnnnnn*

8: OMG!!!

5: Is it serious?

Misha: It can be fixed, but not without pain.

9: Can you make it less painful?

3 and 4: _9 and 7 sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!! First comes LOVE then comes MARRIAGE!! Then comes a baby in a BABY CARRIAGE!!! _

9: 0//////0

7: Noo! No more Johnny Depp!!!

Misha: And do you know _how _the baby is made?

Readers: NOOOO! DON'T RUIN THEIR LITTLE INNOCENCE!!

Misha: Too late! You see…

**One very strange and elaborate conversation later…**

Misha: and that's how it's done! ^^

5: My ears…

8: I need my magnet

3 and 4 are huddled in a corner

2: How the heck does a _14 year old _know all that stuff?!

Misha: They teach sex ed at very young ages these days

1: Please, for the love of god, snap your freakin fingers and make it go away!

Misha: Fine then *snap*

The memories are washed away, including 7's obsession with Johnny Depp.

9: Oww…my head…

7: 9! You saved me from all of those JD movies!! I luvs u! *glomps 9*

5: You had something to do with that didn't you?

Misha: Yep! They're such a popular couple!

2: They do look very cute together.

Misha: I know! Right?

* * *

Gimme a 3!! _3!_

Yeah for my ridiculous crack adventures! *takes a weirded out golden 9 statue while wearing a stunning red dress* I would like to thank my family, who had to put up with my "Do you wanna hear my story?" over and over. And for my friends who laughed with it, not at it. And for all the people who left supporting comments on my reviews. You all are my inspiration and are holding my big blanket to catch me when I fall then spring me back up! Keep on doing what ur doing!

More Disclaimers: I don't own Johnny Depp, Sweeny Todd, or Pirates of the Carribean. I know Johnny Depp is himself, and that Sweeny Todd is Tim Burton's, but idk who Pirates belongs to.

Thank you everyone!!


	4. Defending the Drunks

**A/N:** Hey peoples! I'm so happy that people are reviewing and such! You guys make me happy! Anyway, since I've already done a twin chapter, this one is going to be a nonsense/monster one. I hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own 9, shane acker does. And for the drunk stitchpunks, I got the idea from Mad-But-Happy's "drunk on oil" on deviantart. That pic is one of the funniest things I've seen in a while.

* * *

Misha: Heyy guys!! I found some Harry Potter DVDs in the garage! Who up for—

Misha turns and looks into the stitch cave

Misha: …Oh sweet jesus

The stitch punks have found a giant oil can somewhere and are all drunk, just like in the pic.

8 and 5: ~91 can of oil on the wall! 91 cans of oil!!~~

1: *sigh*…..

9 is hitting on 7, who is a mixture of surprised, angry, and very cracked up.

3: I'm very afraid now.

4: Me too

6: yummah!!!

2: I like fire…I like oil…hmmm…

Misha: …. PFFFTTTT!!! *trying her hardest not to crack up*

5: Heeyyy! It's Misha!!

8: MIIISSHHAAA!!!! *attempts to glomp her leg but she moves out of the way*

Misha: Okay, no matter how hilarious this is, I'm taking this away and throwing it away properly.

2: Are you gonna burn it?

Misha:…*takes away 2's cup* NO

9: Come on. Loosen uppp! I'm with my girl here, don't ruin the moment

7: Save me

Misha: Hmmm…tempting…but no, just too funny.

3 and 4 climb up Misha and sit on her shoulders, clinging to her hair.

Misha: You two, take away as much oil as you possibly can, pour it all down the tube. *snap* If anyone gets in, tell me right away. Ready?

3, 4 and Misha: BREAK!!!

Misha and the twins begin to take away the oil.

6: Noooo! Mah yummah!!!

1: Go ahead…take it! As if my life isn't as depressing as it is.

Misha separates 9 from 7

7: I'M GETTING A RESTRAINING ORDER!!!

Misha: *snap*

7: on second thought…maybe not

9 has passed out on floor

**30 minutes later**

Misha: Okay! The oil is all gone! Now where's 2?

Giant oil container: glub…glub

3 and 4: OMG!!!

Misha opens can and finds very sticky 2

Misha: The fun never ends…*rolls eyes*

Misha hears static on the TV and the talisman in 9's chest is glowing a vibrant light purple.

Misha: *gives a humming 2 to 3 and 4* give him a bath in the sink. I gotta go check on something.

Misha runs downstairs.

3:…how are we supposed to get up to the sink?!

*snap*

Escalator appears

4: Thank you!

**Downstairs, living room**

The TV has gone static

Misha: Oh Jesus Christ monkey balls

Readers who watch South Park: CARTMAN!!!!

Misha: I know! ^u^

Anyway, a metal paw comes out of the screen, and a black wing, and a pin arm with red thread on it.

Misha: Holy sh--

The Cat Beast, Winged Beast and Seamstress come out of the TV

_To be continued…_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_Immediately_

Misha: This is _NOT_ good! I have drunk, vulnerable stitch punks upstairs, the talisman in one that has passed out, and I have the portal open and 3 monsters waiting to take them back to the weird BRAIN thingy!

Winged Beast: Who is she talking to?

Cat Beast: I don't…know…

Seamstress: She's kinda creeping me out

Misha: *Continues ranting* I should probably get a bat or something, these guys are tiny compared to me…Ah well—

Seamstress: Shall we just go find the talisman and take as many of the stitch punks as we can carry?

Winged Beast: That sounds nice.

Misha: You know what? I'm gonna get my friends! *snap*

Cat Beast: HA! What is snapping gonna do?...OH…

My friends Maddi and Taylor suddenly appear.

Maddi: MISHA!!! TAYY!!! I MISSED YOU GUYS!!! How have you been?

Taylor: I've been good. I've been making a lot of vide—

Misha: Love to stay and chat, but we got dolls to protect. Grab a blunt object and take a weird red-eyed beast.

Maddi: Um…I think the Guitar Hero Guitar will work for me

Taylor: Ooh! I'm taking the kettle!

Misha: And I got the bat

Winged Beast: Oh…we are so fuc—

WHAMM!!!

**One very fun and rather machine violent battle later…**

Misha: And now just toss them back into the TV and turn it off.

Maddi: That was fun!

Taylor: And I made tea while beating a snake-y thing!

Misha: And we have cookies to go along with our tea!

Maddi: I don't see any—

Misha: *snap*

Cookie appears in Maddi's mouth and a whole plate on the table.

Maddi: *chew*wow*chew*

Taylor: So how did this all happen?

Misha: Well, u know that movie 9 I was obsessed with?

Maddi and Taylor: Yeah?

Misha: Well, when it came out on DVD—

Maddi: You bought it.

Misha:…yeah. And i—

Taylor: Watched it that same night 7 times

Misha: Six actually

Maddi: Then you made the dolls yourself and they came to life.

Misha: THAT'S NOT IT! The goddess Hecate came to me and blessed me with them and my soul is still intact. Also, I found out that 4 is a girl. But they're gone from every DVD in the world.

Maddi: Aren't people going to find out?

Misha: Hecate also gave me magic. When ever I snap, things happen. I've even erased their memories of a Johnny Depp obsession and a long and elaborate sex talk.

Taylor: You gave _the talk_ to little dolls?

Misha: Yep. But they don't remember it anymore. If I can do that, I can do anything.

Maddi: I'll believe it when I see it.

Just then, a small car comes speeding into the kitchen, and crashes into the wall. 5 manages to tumble out before it explodes into flames.

Maddi and Taylor: O.0

Misha: One sec.

*yells upstairs* WHO'S FABULOUS IDEA WAS IT TO GIVE DRUNK 5 A _CAR??!!!!_

*turns back to Maddi and Taylor* Do you believe me now?

5: Hey Misha-mi! Who are these girls? They're cute!

5 tries to wink, if you can with one eye.

Misha: Do you want to see the rest?

Taylor: What the hell happened to him?

Misha: They somehow found a can of oil and got drunk. 5 is only a small taste of it. Who knows if they found their way back into the can.

Maddi: Holy crap

Misha: I know! It's crazy! And now you guys get to stay with it! *snap*

Maddi: What did you just do?

Misha: Nothing except give both of you guys houses next door with all of your hearts desires in them. :3

Maddi and Taylor: NO WAY!!!

Misha: YES WAY!!

Maddi, Taylor and Misha: YYYEEEAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!

1: Would you shut up Misha?! I swear, it sounds like there are 3 of you down there!

Taylor: Who was that?

Misha: 1 the bossy old one.

1: I HEARD THAT!!

8: Haha! Misha called you old!

Maddi: Sounds like their still drunk.

Misha: If you can help it, don't laugh too hard. Try to keep your ribs in tact.

Misha picks up 5 who is singing happily and brings him upstairs. Maddi and Taylor follow, poking 5 to make sure he's real.

5: That tickles!

Now, imagine the drunken scene but about 10 times more hilarious since 8 found his way into the can. 3 and 4 are now drunk too.

Taylor: …..

Maddi:…..

Both: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Misha: Ok, you guys, no more. *snap*

Oil disappears, leaving passed out dolls scattering the floor.

Maddi: This happens every day?

Misha: Pretty much. Just wait for morning. They are going to have the _biggest _hangovers stitchpunks could ever get.

* * *

**A/N:** I can't believe I've gotten this far! I love the crashed car. Oh, by the way, Maddi and Taylor are my actual friends. I might add more of my friends into the mix of crazy cake later. And the monsters might return someday. OOHHH!!!

I'm very thankful for all my fans who have supported me this far. You know who you are, so give yourself a pat on the back and you get kudos in the afterlife!! That is the best reward ever! Remember that this is the original random 9 fanfic and I hope it stays that way!! Review if you liked it! Until next time!


	5. Numbers and Inventions

**A/N: **I'm back! I love the reviews you guys posted! Thank you!

Anyway, this is 5's chapter. I think the way he died was awful. 9 could've saved him! 1 just had to be an a**hole and stop him!

1: I heard that!

You were meant to! So, here is chapter 5 of the stitchpunks and i! Enjoy!

* * *

Misha: Lalala…

6: What'cha doin?

7:We're cooking.

4: Mmhmm

2: Is there a special occasion?

Misha: Yep! It's lemon day!!

1: Lemon day?

Misha: The day where I eat nothing but lemons in my food!

9: It actually smells kinda good.

4: You bet it does! We slaved all day over this.

5: But it's only noon.

Misha: …*snap*

The time becomes 5:00

Misha: _now _we slaved all day over this.

5: Alrighty then.

DINNER TIME!!!

3: So what is for dinner?

4: So glad you asked, twin.

Misha: set the table! *snap*

Table is set with mini places for the stitchpunks

7: We have lemon pasta!

Misha: And my own recipe, lemon meatballs!

4: And for desert: lemon sorbet with raspberries!

Misha: Bon Appetite!

After a lovely dinner and desert…

9: That was good!

6: Yum! Better than oil!

Misha: Movie time! *plops down onto couch with popcorn and root beer*

7: Are we gonna watch ourselves?

Misha: oh, hell no!

6: Why?

Misha: One, half of you die, and I'm not letting that happen. Two, it makes me sad, and you don't want to see me sad. And finally,…*points at 1* NO CAPES FOR YOU!!! 9 OWN YOU _NOTHING!!!_

1: What are you talking about?

Misha: Huh? Doesn't this ring a bell? *snap*

_Somewhere Over the Rainbow _starts playing over an invisible intercom

Stitchpunks:…nope! ^.^

Misha: You mean you don't remember the movie's events at _all?_

9: Nope.

Misha: Bizarre… well, let's watch Twilight!

7: That sounds like a chick flick. Isn't there something else? You got like…5 DVDs here or so.

Misha: Yeah, I don't have a lo--…_5!!!_ *starts sobbing*

5: 0.o A-are you okay? *pats Misha's knee*

Misha: 5!!!! *grabs 5 like a plushie and starts squeezing* The way you died was _horrible!!! WWAAAAAHHH!!! _9 could've saved you! He could've! But 1 had to go and be a jack ass and stop him!! *sob*

1: When did I do that?

Misha: In the movie. It's just part of a long list of things I don't like about you.

Misha pulls out a roll of paper which falls to the floor, rolls out of the living room, out the door, around the block, around the city, around the state, around the country, and around the earth before finally coming back through the back door and ending at Misha's feet.

8: Big list

Misha: Yep *snap*

List rolls back up by itself

5: Can you let go of me? You're breaking my gears.

Misha: Okay *puts 5 down* I need ice cream and Twilight! I need Jasper's baseball face!

Opens freezer and 3 and 4 look in to see what flavors.

3: Wow! You have a lot!

4: Yeah! There's got to be at least 6 flavors in there!

Misha:…_6!!!!!!!_

6: Oh god…

After the squeezing of 6 and grabbing a tub of strawberry ice cream, everyone sits down for a movie.

Misha: Haha! Robert Pattinson is so ugly. *downs another spoonful of strawberry creamy goodness*

7: I think he's kinda cute…

Misha: OH NO!! We're not having another obsession in this house.

7: Fine.

Baseball part

3: I don't get it…why do they run around in a square form to score points?

4: And why do they hit the ball like so?

Misha: Because

3 and 4: Because why?

Misha: Because that's the game.

Jasper's baseball face

Everyone…except 1 I guess: LMAO!!!

After movie

8: I'm a vampire! Rahr! *tries to run super fast, but trips over spoon*

5: LOL

8: RAR!!! *pushes 5*

Misha: There will be no pushing in this house! Especially to the ones who died terribly!

8: Why should I listen to you? I'm a vampire!

Misha: I got good reasons. *hovers over him* I'm 5'2". That may not be much in my world, but in your world if I got in there like this, I would kick ass.

8: okay!

Misha: We need to make this more of 5's chapter…how about an invention contest!

5: That sounds fun!

Misha: Okay, let's get started!

Suddenly, TV turns static.

Misha: Oh, crap

Giant metal claw come out and reaches for stitch punks

Misha: Nooooo!!! *dramatic slow-mo dive*

Claw grabs Misha's waist and starts bonking her against the TV.

Misha:….ow….ow…ow…would someone get this thing off of me?

9: Here. *hands her a magnet*

Misha: This thing—ow—that Mr. Mackey would confiscate?

Mr. Mackey: That right, mmkay. Drugs are bad, mmkay. They are bad for you, mmkay.

Misha: We get it—ow—Mr. Mackey. Ow. Now please go back to south park where you belong.

Mr. Mackey: Mmkay.

Misha puts magnet to claw. It shivers a bit then lets go of her and pulls itself back in.

Misha: With any luck it will become a druggie and stay away from us. BACK TO THE INVENTIONS!!! *snap*

Big invention booths come up and everyone gets to work.

Misha: I need judges. 2 and 5, since you two would probably win hands down, you judge with me!

2: okay!

5: No squeezing though.

Misha: I know.

7: *evil grin* Hey 9! I think for my invention, I need _5_ gears.

Misha: 0.0 ……

5: Oh, god.

Misha: 5!!!!!!

After the inventions are done

Misha: *wearing a business suit and glasses that make her look serious and sharp eyed. * First up, 9. I'm counting down.

9: I couldn't think of anything…so here's my light staff.

Misha: Not to original, but points for creativity and metaphors.

8: I made a workout plan! One, two, three, four! One, two, three, four!

Misha: Interesting.

5: Is that going to work with us?

Misha: I'm afraid not, you guys don't have muscles.

5: awwn.

Misha: 7!

7: I made a line of helmets!

Misha: oohh! Those look cool! Do you have any in human sizes?

7: …no

Misha: . meanie.

5: 6!

6: I have new ink!

2: It has a Michael's label on it

6: Pfft *dibs finger into ink and scratch label off* No it doesn't

Misha: Alrighty then.

2: 3 and 4, what do you have?

3: We made a device so cool

4: So fantastic

3: So amazing

4: That only the chosen can see it!

Misha: ooohh!

…

Misha: I can't see it…

2: Neither can I

5:…WOW!!!

Misha: You see it? What does it look like?

5: No! *reading paper* They have coupons for the Home Depot!!

2: Seriously?!

Misha: ookay… How about you 1?

1: I don't invent

Misha: Yet another thing to add to my list!

5: To the Home Depot!!!

Everyone: WOOT!!!

* * *

**A/N:** I'm so happy that I made it this far! 5 is one of my many favorite characters. I'm sorry if it seems kinda rushed later on, I just really want to get to chapter 10.

Oh, before I go, I have something very important to say. *gets up on podium* ahhem. I few days ago I felt like reading a fic about 5, and I went to the 9 archive. Guess who's story was at the top? MINE!!! You guys are the best! You tugged at my heartstrings and played a hardcore rock melody!!! I love you all!

Review if you like, review if you didn't. BUT NO FLAMES!! If you can't say something nice, don't say anything at all! Thank you! *bow*


	6. Manga Art Convention!

**A/N: **I saw my story at #1 again! The rock music is playing on my heartstrings! Thank you everyone!

Now, this is—of course—6's chapter. It will feature the arts. No duh. I hope you like it! Sorry that it's so short.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the idea

* * *

Morning. Misha is reading the paper and drinking her signature mocha.

Misha: _9 characters gone…_yada yada…_shane acker in distress…_tell me something I don't know…OH!!!

9: What?

Misha: They're having a manga art club at the library today! Awesome!

6: art? Did you say art? Aaart….aaartt…._**AAAARRRRTTTTT!!!!**_

Misha: Wow…have you been watching spongebob by and chance lately?

6: maaayyybe

Misha: Okay then. Who wants to go to the library today?!

3 and 4 raise their hands high in the air. 5 raises his hand while eating a frosted mini wheat.

5: And they call these things mini.

6 raises his hands high.

7, 8, and 9 raise their hands.

Misha: 8? You wanna go?

8: Just because I'm big doesn't mean I don't like pretty picture books.

Misha: How about you 1?

1: Sure, why not.

Misha: TO THE BATMOBILE!!!

Garage

Misha: I no longer want a stupid van! It makes me seem like a pedophile… *snap*

Van turns into a shiny Ferrari.

Misha: I've always wanted one of these!

In the car, driving

Misha: Hey guys. I have a joke!

7: It is _not _that stupid "7 8 9" joke again is it?

Misha: When have I ever said it?

**Flashback**

Misha: Why was 6 afraid of 7?

CUZ 7 8 9!!!

Everyone except 7: LMAO!!

**End flashback**

Misha: Fine then…

4: What's the joke?

3: We wanna hear!

Misha: Okay! Why was 6 afraid of 7?

7: NOO—

Misha: NO INTERUPTING!!!

…

Misha: Because she heard that joke too many freakin' times!

7: what?

Everyone: LOL

Library

Misha: Run along! There are barely any people here, so you won't get stepped on!

6: art!!!

Misha: Manga!!!

They run off to the room where it's being held.

Everyone else: Let's go!

Manga show room

Misha: This is so cool! They have everything! I should get dressed up for the occasion. *snap*

Misha now in Sailor Mercury costume.

Misha: SWEET!!! _MERCURY BUBBLES!!_

Actual Mercury Bubbles destroy a booth of Japanese candy, making it explode and candy raining all over the room.

Show goers: *begin to bow at Misha's feet* ALL HAIL SAILOR MERCURY!!!

Misha: o.0…XD

6: Lalala. Manga is fun to draw.

Misha: What cha' drawing?

6 holds up a perfect—and I mean PERFECT—drawing of Light and L from Death Note.

Death Note fans: *gasp and bow before 6*

Misha and 6: Sweet

Now, let's see the others

8 is at the kid's section

8: Ooh! A bean bag chair!

He sits on it, but starts to sink in.

8: HELP!!!

It gets to the point where he's totally trapped inside the bean bag.

8: Someone? Anyone? Oohh! A light! What the?

Snowy landscape. A fawn (goat person) comes up to him.

Fawn: Welcome to Narnia!

8: O.O I have _got_ to stop using that magnet.

9 and 7 go to the fiction section

7: Hey look, they have the book of Twilight!

9: Does it have Jasper's baseball face?

7 skims through the pages

7: I'm afraid not

9: GASP! THE HORROR!!

1 is reading science stuff

1: Well this is interesting…

2 and 5 are in the music section

5: Ooh! These "Beatles" people are cool! Don't you think so 2?...2? *turns around*

2 is being squished by a pair of headphones.

5: HOLY CRAP!!!

3 and 4 are in the mythology section

3: Ooh! Greek mythology!

4: Let me see!

They see one of those pics where the people are wearing…their birthday suits

3 and 4: o.o *the _talk_ comes back to them*

4: MY EYES!!!!

3: THEY BURN!!!!

Manga Room

Misha and 6 are sitting on thrones and being fanned with giant feathers

Misha: This is getting boring…how about we go get the others?

6: Sure! I'm getting tired of drawing yaoi anyway

Misha: *snap*

Everyone regroups around the Ferrari. 2 is squished and 5 is supporting him while holding a Beatles CD. 1 is being 1. 8 is covered in snow. 3 and 4 are huddled together. 9 and 7 are comforting the twins.

Misha: What happened?

9: They saw a greek mythology book

Misha: Really? I love those kinds of books! They're so co—oh. I see. *snap*

3 and 4 are fine again.

Misha: There! All better!

Back home

5: Can you un-squish 2?

Misha: Even better! *snap*

Everyone is in surgeon outfits

Misha: This is the best part of magic!

5: scapel!

7: check!

Misha looks over.

Misha: No blood? All doctor dramas _must_ have blood.

9: Um…you do realize we're not people, right?

Misha: I forgot! Silly me! Ah well. *snap*

Everything back to normal

Misha: Well, that was fun. WHO WANTS CANDY RAIN??!!

Stitchpunks: WE DO!!

Misha: *snap*

Candy booth appears.

Candy booth guy: Oh snap

Misha: _MERCURY BUBBLES!!_

The booth explodes and candy falls down from the sky.

5: They should make a movie out of this.

Misha: YEAH! Cloudy with a chance of Japanese Candy!

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reading! I get the feeling that i may be losing my random touch...

As always, reviews are nice! So please review! With every review, you can help this stitchpunk find a home. *grabs 9*

9: Hey! I already have a home!

You see? He's so sad, he believes he has a home. With every review, you can help make a difference. Thank you.

9: But--

NO BUTS!!! Please help this little guy. Thank you!


	7. The Tournament of the Dolls!

**A/N:** Hey guys! I'm super excited for the surprise! I've already got ideas for it and everything! If you think you know what it is, send me a message saying your prediction. If you get it right, you get a cookie. And who doesn't like cookies?

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Only the idea

* * *

7: I haven't been fighting anything for a while…I think my skills are rusting.

She tries to punch her punching bag, but fails and misses by a longshot.

3 and 4: LOL!!

7: SHUT UP!!

Misha: Someone's being touchy

7: I AM NOT TOUCHY!!

6: *pokes 7*

7: RAR! *bites 6's arm*

6: OW!! Why were we programmed to feel _pain??!!_

Misha: Aww! Let me fix that *carefully puts a band-aid on*

6: Can you kiss it to make it better? *cute little chibi 6 face*

6 fangirls: OMG!! XD He's so cute!!

Misha: *evil eyes with kitty smile at fangirls* okay 6 *kisses his arm*

6 fangirls: NOOO!

Misha: LOL! I love torturing fangirls!

6: ^u^ Yay! Ah beddah!

All readers: Awwwnnn

7: Anyway…I demand we have a tournament!

Misha: Oh cool! That would be awesome! But one of you can't be in it. I can't be in it because I would squash all of you.

9: No duh

5: I vote 2 be out! He's too old!

1: What about me? I'm older than 2!

Misha: True. But do I have to get out my list again?

1: *sigh*

Misha: Yay! It's settled! *snap*

Roman coliseum with Misha in pretty pale lavender robes and gold studded belt. Golden leafy wreath on top of my hair, which is style in rocker-ish waves, lounging on a royal purple couch/throne. 2 is beside her, keeping score and in a dusty Greek robe. All of the readers are in the stands.

Random coliseum worker: POPCORN!! LEMONADE!! GET YOU POPCORN AND LEMONADE HERE! PERFECT FOR WATCHING DOLLS GET BEAT UP!

Readers: Oh! We'll have some!

Misha: I love magic! Studded belts will never die either

2: This is smashing! Smashing! Ahaha!

Misha: OMG! The _smashing_ thing! I've been waiting for that!

1, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 and 9 all appear in the middle of the coliseum. They are in battle gear that suits them.

Misha: *takes microphone* _LET THE GAMES BEGIN!!!_

First up, the beast round!

1, 3 and 4 against the cat beast; 5, 6, and 7 against the winged beast; and 8 and 9 against the seamstress.

CAT BEAST ROUND 1!!!

1: I forfeit!

Readers: BOOO!!!

Misha: Eh, ah well. *snap*

Row of seats appear next to Misha, labeled 1 through 9. 2 is in his. 1 disappears from the ring and appears in his seat, looking very pissed at me.

CAT BEAST ROUND 3!

3: Oh crap.

Cat beast raises claw, but 3 starts makes his lights strobe and the cat beast become like a kitten.

3: Nice kitteh!

CAT BEAST ROUND 4!

Cat beast is still acting like a kitten. 4 climbs on top of it and starts riding it like a pony.

4: Weee!

Misha: Wow, I didn't expect that effect to last that long. 3 and 4 go to the next round!

WINGED BEAST ROUND 5!

5: O.O *nervously grabs needle thing and shoot into the wing of beast*

Winged beast: AHHHH!!!! *falls to ground*

Misha: Well that thing is dead. 5, 6, and 7 go to the next round!

7: I didn't even get to fight anything!

Misha: Fine, touchy, you can fight the seamstress.

7: Alright! And I'm not touchy!

SEAMTRESS ROUND 7!

7: RAAAAAHHHH!!!

7 beats up seamstress in 20 seconds flat

8 and 9: o.0

Misha: Well, 7, 8 and 9 go to the next round! Which is an obstacle course! *snap*

Complicated obstacle course appears.

The contestants run through, and 7 comes out first. Then 8, 5, and 9. 3, 4 and 6 are stuck in the tank of sharks.

Misha: *Jumps into ring* I feel like walking. *grabs the three as a shark tries to grab 6* BAD FLUFFY!!! YOU DO _NOT _TRY TO EAT THE TWINS OR THE ARTIST! (pronounces "artist" like "arteest")

Misha sets the twins and 6 in their respected chairs.

Misha: Now! There are only four left! You will be battling…each other!

7: Like I never saw that coming

5: I don't want to fight 8, or 7…maybe 9

Misha: I'm not going to pick on the one-eyed guy, so 9 against 5 and 8 against 7!

5 VS. 9!

5: Please go easy on—

9 pokes him in the guts with his staff kinda hard, and 5 falls over.

Misha: That's good enough. *snap*

5 appears in his chair.

7 VS.—

7 has already beaten up 8 and is standing over him with one foot on his head triumphantly

Misha: haha. *snap* These guys provide simple hours of entertainment.

8 appears in his chair

2: that means…7 must fight 9!

Misha and Readers: Oh, snap!

9: I'm dead

7: You bet you are!

DING DING!!

9 dodges 7's blows and they run through the obstacle course while fighting.

Misha: You know what this battle needs?

5: What?

Misha: Lightsabers!

2: Lightsabers?

Misha: Oh come _on! _First batman, now _STAR WARS??!!_ And after 6 chapters too! *smacks palm to forehead*

1: It's not our fault you fail to explain your crazy world properly!

Misha: The list is almost done rolling up, don't make me read it.

3 and 4 clamp 1's mouth shut.

Misha: thank you twins! *snap*

9 gets a green saber and 7 gets a blue.

7: WTF?

9 waves it around and it makes that cool _bbbrrr_ sound.

9: Cool!

They fight and everyone cheers

But…

7 beats 9

Readers: No duh

Misha: such a cliché ending, but who cares? *snap*

7 gets a pretty platinum trophy

3: Platinum?

4: According to our research

3: Gold is one of the most precious metals

4: and suits 1st place trophies the best

3 and 4: It's tradition

Misha: Yes, but I'm not traditional.

5: Or normal

9: Or sane

6: or a good singer

Misha: Okay I get it, and how did you know I suck at singing?

6: strange noises from the bathroom when you're taking a shower?

Misha: great. Note to self, no more shower singing. *snap*

Everything turns back to normal and 7 is polishing her trophy.

3: 7?

4: Are you still touchy?

7: I don't think so.

Misha: good good. All is well! The list is rolled up, 7 is the best fighter, and 2 has said the "smashing" thing.

8: I still didn't get to beat up a monster…

Misha: *looks around for Mr. Mackey* clear. Take this and enjoy. *tosses 8 the magnet*

8: COOL!!

* * *

**A/N:** Ahh, 8 with his magnet. It makes for great jokes. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, my mom took my computer.

Remember to take a stab at the surprise! Cookies are up for grabs! Only 2 more chapters! Get your foam fingers ready for #10!! Along with your popcorn and root beer!

As always, please review. I enjoy seeing the reviews. I check my e-mail all the time. They're my magnets. If you have an idea for a special episode or want to see your OC or yourself in my house of fabulous insane-ness, please tell me and I will do everything in my power to help you! Don't forget I have the snap!

_Au revior_ my lovelies!


	8. The Gods are watching this!

**A/N:** after this, 1 more chapter until the super surprise! I hope you guys like it! Otherwise, I really enjoy all of your awesome reviews! They give me inspiration and happy butterflies! I always get nervous when I update, but you guys rock! Thank you to the people who have been reading since the stitchpunks first came to my house—or insane asylum—which ever floats your boat.

* * *

Misha: Guys! I found a bunch of parody movies like _Scary Movie_ in the garage! Who wants a marathon! Though I have the craziest feeling that the minute it turn around the corner, I'm going to see something totally ridiculous yet hilarious. Ah, well—oh, snap!

Misha looks in room. All (and I mean _all_) of the stitchpunks have magnets. 'Nuff said.

3: Look at all the pretty colors!

4: I can't feel my eyes

9: You don't have eyes, you have optics.

7: Optics…what a funny word! Op tic!

They all burst out laughing.

Misha: *slaps hand onto forehead* Who the hell gave you _magnets?! _

6: This pretty lady came in!

5: She was all sparkly! Like _poof! _And she dropped them and flew through the window!

8: I can fly! *tries to jump off table, but belly flops onto floor*

Misha: Hecate is not making this easy for me, is she?

Hecate: Nope.

Misha: AH!! Holy %#$!!

Hecate: Don't swear in front of a goddess!

Misha: Well, _sorry_

Hecate: I'm just messing with ya! I'm doing this to entertain Zeus and the rest. They've been watching you guys like one of Aphrodite's soap operas.

Misha: Aphrodite does soaps?

Hecate: Yep. I decided that, for some fun, you can't use your magic to get rid of the magnets, nor can you pick them up.

Misha: WTF?

Hecate: But, you can go into their high minds, or dreams, like that spongebob episode!

Misha: The gods watch Spongebob?

Hecate: Well, duh. Poseidon watches it whenever it's his turn with the remote.

Misha: The gods can give mortals magic, watch soap operas, yet they don't have enough money for at least two TVs?

Hecate: I know. Zeus spends way too much money on his thunderbolts. They all have to be from _Chariot_.

Misha: Ohh! Lol! I get it! _Coach _and _Chariot_. That's funny. Good one.

Hecate: I wasn't kidding.

Misha: O.o

Hecate: So, have fun! When you get into their trips, you'll be shrunken down to 8 inches. Once you get the 9 keys in their trips, you'll be able to use your magic freely again. Oh, take this bag, it's full of stuff to defend your self and overcome obstacles to save the yada yada yada. Tootles! *disappears*

Misha: Keys? From _chariot_ I bet.

At Olympus

Hecate: I'm back! Did you see?

Zeus: You told her I shop at _chariot_?!

Poseidon: And that I watch Spongebob?!

Aphrodite: I'm fine that you told her about my soaps. Mortals should know. *flips hair*

Artemis: SHH!! She's going into 8's trip. Pass the popcorn, Apollo.

Apollo: MAH POPCORN!!

Back at Misha's house

Misha is humming "Let's get moving (into action)" by Skye Sweetnam while lacing up boots. She has fingerless gloves on and a military hat with aviator goggles. She straps on the bag and sighs.

Misha: What have I gotten myself into?

She opens bag and pulls out little glowing 8. She puts it on 8's head like a sticker and a portal opens up. Misha jumps in, landing in a green meadow.

Misha: What?

8: Lalala! Follow the butterflies! Follow the butterflies! Wheee!

Misha: This is a lot like potter puppet pals. *reaches in bag and takes out wand* Ahem! _8-icus Explodicus!!!_

8: Ahh! *head flies off, and key flies out*

Misha: Cool! *picks up key and portal sucks her out*

Back in room, 8 is rubbing his head.

8: owww…

Misha: Aww. *picks 8 up and puts him in his bed* 1 down, 8 to go.

2's trip!

Misha: Oww! This is the second time I've landed on my butt, hard. Why don't they have throw pillows around here?

2: Hahaha! My machines are all ready!

Misha: Woah. This is like Frankenstein's lab.

2: BUAHAHAHAHA!!!

Misha: AHHH!! What am I screaming at?

Giant versions of the Cat Beast, Winged Beast and Seamstress loom over Misha

2: Now, DIE!!

Misha: AHHHH!!! *runs away*

Seamstress: That was quick.

Cat Beast: I'm gonna get some tuna. Anyone want anything?

Winged Beast: I'll have one of those Big Macs!

Cat Beast: EW! Do you know what's in thoses?

Misha: *runs back* I forgot the key. *pulls out giant scaple-sword-thingy from bag* wow! I'm like a teenage Mary Poppins! HIIYYYAAHH!

Misha cuts the Seamstress down the middle and grabs key.

2: Nooo! My machine!

Misha: Bye bye!

5's trip!

Misha: Cool! I landed on my feet this time! *trips over shoelace and faceplants ground* OOWW! Why the hell am I getting so beat up today?!

At Olympus

Gods: ROFL!!

Artemis: Boys are such apes

Athena: I couldn't agree more

Artemis: Yay for virgin goddesses!

They high five

Back in 5's trip

Misha: I have the strangest feeling that the gods are laughing at my pain. *shrugs* eh.

5 is surrounded by about a million 7 clones while sitting on a throne.

5: She's mine! Not 9's! MINE!!

Misha: Holy crap!

All of the 7's turn to Misha with evil looks in their eyes.

Misha: Sigh. What do I have in my bag…umm…oh! *pulls out light saber. Light saber is a cool fuchsia color* Now that's more like it!

Misha gets through field of 7's by hacking them and comes up to 5, staring him in the face. She then slaps him.

Misha: PERV! 7 WILL FEEL WHAT SHE WANTS TO FEEL!! BESIDES, I'M A 4x5 SUPPORTER!! PLUS, MY OC FALLS IN LOVE WITH YOU!! *slaps him again*

Olympus

Apollo: Eeesh. Wouldn't want to get on her bad side.

Artemis: You bet you don't

Athena: GO MISHA!!

5's trip

5: Your OC falls in love with me?

Misha: Yes, she does. She's also a great fencer, so I would give me the key. NOW

5: Key? What key?

Misha: This one. *grabs a 7 and stabs her with the lightsaber*

5: NO—

Misha: *death glare*

5: Shutting up.

Misha pulls out key

Misha: Now, if you know what's good for you, you will either fall for 4, or my OC. I'm not going to say her name yet. Readers, be patient!

Readers: Okay!

Impatient reader: *10 seconds later* I can't take it! *Jumps out of window and falls onto bush*

Back in the Stitchcave

5: I had the craziest trip ever! I was with about a million 7s, and then Misha came in and killed them all! Then—

Misha: *death glare*

5: OMG!! *faints*

Misha: X3 5's so cute! No wonder t—I mean, my OC—falls for him!

1's trip

Misha: Yes! I'm gonna land on my feet! On hard ground! And my shoes are tied!

Mattress appears 1 second before Misha lands. She bounces off and falls on her face.

Misha: OW! OH COME ON!!

1: I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD!!

Misha: Oh my god. *pinches bridge of nose* Your just a big one way horse.

1: With my hat and my cape, I AM THE RULER OF THE WORLD!

1 subjects: Yes master!

Misha: In that case…

Misha takes off cape and hat and pulls out key from the hat

1's subject #1: What were we doing again?

Subject 2: I forget

Subject 3: Mommy, why is that dolly on a throne but doesn't have a cape?

Subject 4: Just don't look at him sweetie.

Misha: *Nelson laugh from the Simpsons* Ha haw!!!

3 and 4's trip

Misha: Why am I not surprised that the twins have the same trip?

3 and 4: Misha! You're in wonderland too?

Misha: Wonderland?*turns around* O…M…G…

Big Alice in Wonderland thing. The whole she-bang

3: We got here

4: By this playing card! *holds up a card with a heart on it*

Misha: Oh, crap. This trip is going to get deadly.

Misha runs through wonderland while 3 and 4 play with stuff

Misha: Hey! The palace of the queen! *runs inside*

Queen of Hearts: Off with her head!

Misha: I didn't even do anything *pulls out flamingo from bag* Take this and have fun. *hedgehog pops out too*

Queen: Ohh! I could play croquet with these!

Misha: Yeah, you do that.

Misha notices that the crown has a large heartshaped jewel on it, half black, half red, and seems to glow. She squints and bit and sees two keys in there!

Misha: *grabs crown* mine

Queen: OFF WITH HER HEAD!!!

Misha: AHHH!! *breaks open crown's jewels, then disappears in a blinding flash of red and black*

Cards: Woah

Queen: Don't "Woah" her! Off with your heads!

6's trip!

Misha: Oh! I landed on paper! Not a throw pillow, but good enough.

6: All my drawing are coming to life! HAAHAH!!

Misha: AH!! 6! Why the hell did you draw a rabid puppy?!

6: Cuz I felt like it X3

Misha gets chased around by 6's ridiculous drawings. Such as a bunny in a top hat, or a creepy clown. Since 6 is in a safe world, his drawings aren't so…_the source_-y.

Misha: The key! Where is that key?! Wait a minute!

Misha runs towards 6, who is drawing an airplane. Airplane flies off plane and starts shooting at Misha.

Misha: AHH!! *pulls out shield and lightsaber* I love this thing! *smashes through the paper to get to 6*

6: NOOOO!! My drawings!!

Misha: I need your key. *touches 6's key, and goes back to the Stitchcave*

9's trip

Misha: Yay! Not a mattress or untied shoe in sight! I landed on my feet! *trips over her own feet* OOWWW!!! Anyone who laughs gets a gut-full of lightsaber!

…

Cricket: *cricket noises*

Misha: *glare*

Cricket: Sorry

9: I am the king of the world!

Misha: Wow, he has more in common with 1 than I thought.

9: Hi Misha! What are you doing here?

Misha: I want a key.

9: Oh, you mean *hold up key* this one?

Misha: Give me the key, 9.

9: Jump for it.

Misha: :C *pulls out artificial hand clamp-thingy and grabs key* Thank you!

9: No fair!

Misha: No magnets then!

And finally,

7's trip!

7: I am the champion! I fight all and WIN!!

Misha: Oh, boy…Hey! I landed on my feet!

7 knocks Misha over

Misha: Hey! What the hell!

7: HAHAHA!!

Misha: That's it! *pulls out ninja sword and begins to fight 7*

They fight, and people in the coliseum cheer.

Misha: Where is *clank* that freakin' *cling* KEY!!

7: Haha! You can't win the trophy!

Misha: Trophy? Oh! The trophy is the key! Gotcha!

Misha puts up a great fight, but 7 kicks her ass.

7: HA! You die now, Misha!

Misha: I don't think so! *throws smoke bombs*

7: Cough cough! Hey!

When smoke clears, Misha is holding the trophy triumphantly

7: NOOO!

Bright purple light appears and Misha is back in the Stitchcave, full sized and magic loaded.

Misha: YES! That was the coolest and strangest experience of my life!! And I landed on my feet!

POOF!!

Misha: *lands on face in explosion* OWW!! HEY WHO THE HEL—Oh…my…gods.

The gods have come to Misha's house, and are standing in a now bigger Stitchcave.

9: My head hurts…

2: Who are these people?

Misha: They're the gods. They've been watching us since you guys came over.

3: In that case…

4: Group huddle!

They huddle and whisper for a bit, then all get in different showy poses.

Misha and Stitchpunks: TADAAA!!! *bow*

Misha: Please, what do you think?

Gods: *burst out laughing*

Zeus: You guys are _hilarious!_

Hera: You make the muse of comedy seem like a tragedy!

Apollo: I especially like 3

Artemis: I love 4!

3 and 4: Twins!

Apollo and Artemis: Twins!

Apollo, Artemis, 3 and 4: TWIN POWER!

Misha: Okay, now that the twins are off having fun, are you guys going to let me keep my friends or let them go back?

6: You consider us as friends?

Misha: Well, duh. We've been living in the same house together for over 2 weeks.

5: Awww. That's touching.

8: I'm gonna cry. BWAAAHHH!!! *fountains of tears*

1: *slaps 8* get a hold of yourself!

Zeus: Of course we're going to let you stay! We love the random crack comedy that follows you wherever you go! It has really brought the family together! Even Hades comes up once in a while to watch.

Misha: I still don't get why you only have 1 TV.

Zeus: umm…money problems…bad economy…bye!

POOF!!

9: Well that was unexpected.

5: Yep.

Misha: Who wants milkshakes?

3 and 4: WE DO WE DO WE DO!!!

* * *

**A/N: **OMG!! 8 chapters already! I'm so happy! I had fun going into their trips. This has got to be my longest chapter ever! 10 pages! So, I hope you like it as much as the gods do, and please stay tuned!

Reviews are nice, even if it says "good", I'm happy.

Don't forget to guess at the special surprise on 10! I hope you guys are guessing! I'm changing my policy now so that even if you guess, but don't get it right, you still get a cookie for trying!


	9. School and Movies!

**A/N:** Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Anyway, I LOVE the reviews I'm getting, as always. Thank you all for your support! It's almost time for the surprise!!! OMG!! I never thought I would get this far!

This episode of TSPAI is brought to you by the number 9, cuz it's a cool number. It's also brought to you by one to many mochas, sugar, and chocolate cupcakes. Enjoy.

I sadly disclaim!

* * *

Misha: Okay, lunch packed. Books in my back pack. Snacks for my little friends…and 1. Yes, in case you haven't noticed, I have a huge grudge against the pope doll.

1: Pope doll?

Misha: Yep. *pulls up youtube and shows the pope doll song to the Stitchpunks*

1: What is this nonsense?!

3 and 4: HAHAHA!!!

5: Oh, funny!

6: Pope doll!

9: Come to think of it, 1's hat does look like a pope hat.

8: Haha! I'm the big fat bodyguard! Wait…I'm not fat! I'm big boned!

Misha: Cartman rubbing off on ya?

8: Maybe

Misha: *looks at watch* Oh crap! I'm late for school!

2: You've never gone to school before in this series.

Misha: Duplicates make all the difference.

5: That explains why 6 was screaming about the closet full of Misha's

7: So what made you wanna go to school now?

Misha: Cuz.

7: Cuz why?

Misha: Cuz.

7: Cuz why?

Misha: Cuz your mom.

7: What?

Misha: I have to get to school!

3: We wanna come!

4: We want to see a human school!

Misha: NO!! I can't have little dolls running around in crowded halls where you would get trampled!

5: You can just heal us can't you?

Misha: I could, I just choose to be lazy.

1: As always

Misha: *glare* pope doll.

Before 1 can say anything, Misha runs out the door with her backpack.

Bus stop

Misha: Hi Tori!

Tori: Hey Misha!

Misha: I've had the craziest weekend.

Tori: Umm…would it have something to do with why there's a paper bag that's following you?

Misha: WHAT?!

The Stitchpunks are carrying Misha's lunch to her.

Misha: You've got to be kidding me.

Tori: Awwwn! Where did you get dolls like these?

2: Don't you recognize us?

Misha: She's never seen the movie.

9: Oh

Tori picks up 6.

6: Hi! ^_^

Tori: Cutie! I wish I could get Kate and Blade to come out my computer!

Misha: That could be possible. Oh look the bus!

9: What about us?

Misha: Fine. You can come to school with us.

Stitchpunks: Yeah! *they jump and freeze frame*

…

Bus Driver: Hurry it up!

Misha picks up the punks and puts them on the bus.

Readers: Did you just call them punks?

Misha: Hell ya I did.

School

Period 1- PE

PE coach: DROP AND GIVE ME 20!!

Misha and Tori: AHHH!!!

8: Easy *drops and gives 20 in 20 seconds*

PE coach: Wow! Now run around the track!

While running.

6: Stampede!

7: Ahhh!!

Misha: Action scene!

Misha runs through jogging people, grabbing the dolls before they get squashed.

5: I don't feel so good… *pukes on Misha's arm*

Misha: Ewww…stitchpunk puke…

Imaging what you want for the nasty vomit.

5 pukes some more at the puke, then Misha starts freaking out.

Misha: EWW!! EWW!! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFFF!!!

7: Just snap.

Misha: I can't! People will see!

2: People already see us.

Misha: Oh yeahhh *snap*

Puke is gone!

Misha: Hooray!

Period 2- English

Misha: *snoring at the teacher who is giving lecture on myths and stuff*

Teacher: And so then Zeus married Hera and cheated on her about 70 million times.

Misha: *sleep talking* And now he shops at _chariot _for lightning bolts…_snore_.

Class: 0.o WHAT??

Misha: Huh? Wha?

6: Lol

Period 3- World Studies!

Teacher: Now, you will be working on your Latin America maps.

Misha: Okay! *pulls out map* GAH!!!

It's all covered in inky scribbles.

Misha: 6!!!

6: Sorry *cute 6 face*

Girls in class: Awwwnnn!!!

Misha: This is why 6 never gets into trouble. Ever.

Period 4- Geometry

Misha: I hate math…

3 and 4: Math?

3: Like with numbers?

4: We like numbers

They begin to catalog the classroom

Teacher: *picks up the twins by the flaps on their backs* Are these yours Misha?

Misha: Yes *grabs them* I'm not letting you confiscate them.

3 and 4 cling to Misha's thumbs

Teacher: Either you give those dolls or you fail the class! Then I have to call your parents!

Misha: Hmmm… *ponders*

3 and 4: *puppy dog faces*

Misha:…NEVER!! *hiss*

LUNCH!!

Misha: I love the fries!

Lunch Lady: No more fries

Misha: O-O WHY??

Lunch Lady: A big white tornado came in and ate everything.

Misha: *flames* _eeeiiiiigggghhhhttttt!!!!!!!_

8: Uh oh

Period 5- Science!

Teacher: And now, we will see the reactivity of—

_BOOOOMMM!!_

Misha: 2!!

2: What? I made cupcakes by explosion!

Misha: AWESOME!!

Cupcakes explode into flames.

Teacher: FIRE!!

Everyone evacuates the building as it burns to the ground.

Misha: Awwnn… I was looking forward to Japanese

9: Well at least now you don't have to go to school anymore.

Misha: True! Come on let's go home! *snap*

Pink and black carriage appears and chauffer opens door.

Misha: Pink and black rock

Back Home

Misha: I need popcorn and a movie! I know! I'll close my eyes and see what happens!

Misha closes her eyes and picks the DVD…9!

9: OMG!!

6: Are we gonna see ourselves?

Misha: Apparently so. Get some buckets, I'm going to cry the Nile.

The setting lines now have to do with the events of the movie. Don't get confuzzled!

1st part of movie, everyone is staring intently, then the Kitty comes in.

2: AHHH!!!

Misha: Yes, kitty kills.

In the cathedral

Misha: 1, the way you threaten 5 seems both menacing and pedophile-ish.

5:… *scoots away from 1*

6 is drawing

6: Is that what I look like from the back?

Misha: Yep! Aren't you cute?

2's soul is sucked out.

Misha: … WWWAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! *tear streams*

5, 7 and 9 swing across the big hole and 5 does that awesome scream.

5: I scream like that?!

Misha: Yep, and you have about a million fangirls for that

5 fangirls: YEAAHHH!!!!

Twins come in and pull down 9's zipper

9: RAAAAPE!!!

Misha: Haha. *hands 9 blanket which is really a kitchen towel*

9: *covers himself with towel and rocks back and forth in the fetal position*

Winged beast scene

1: So…does 9 still owe me a cape?

Misha: *glare*

1: Fine then.

Seamstress attack

Misha: ahaha! 1 got pwned!

7: haha!

Misha: Oh! The cracky-est crack pairing of ALL TIME!!! *drum roll* 1 and the Seamstress!

Everyone except 1 falls on the floor laughing.

1: This is what I have to put up with everyday.

8 dies

Misha: NOOO!! THE MARSHMALLOW DIED!!!

8: marshmallow?

Somewhere over the Rainbow scene

3 and 4: Awwn! We're trying to scare 7!

7: RAWR!!

3 and 4: AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!

5 dies

Misha: *bawls uncontrollably*

5: ……*starts to bawl too* She's right! I could've been saved!

6 dies

Misha, 5 and 6: WWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

9: My ears!

Scientist background story thing

Stitchpunks: O.O We were created like that?!

Misha: Yes, yes you were.

1 dies

Misha:…Noble sacrifice

2: Those have got to be the nicest words you've said about 1 the whole time we've been here.

Machine exploded

Misha: YES!!

Memorial

Misha: sniff sniff.

7: BRACE YOURSELFVES!!

The following cry was too loud to be put onto paper. We can only say that after Misha was done, the punks were splattered on the walls.

Misha: *snap*

The dollies are all better!

Misha: So yes, that is your movie. Fabulous in everyway, mainly cuz I love live dolls, action scenes, and movies that make me cry. I give it a 10 out of 9.

Stitchpunks: Yeah!

Misha: I need ice cream…

* * *

**A/N:** Not as long as the last one, but still good. Yes, this is what was happening on the inside when I first saw the movie. I really wanted to cry, but I couldn't! It was _that_ sad! Also, Tori is my actual friend from school. I disclaim her too tho. I hope you all enjoyed this!

Next chapter is the surprise! I need guesses! Even if it totally ridiculous, cookies are up for grabs! Remember, a guess earns you a cookie!

Reviews are nice. Thank you for reading!


	10. THE SURPRISE!

**A/N:** IT'S HERE!! IT'S HERE!!! The super-cool-awesome-uber-coolio-spuercalifragelisticexpialidocious surprise chapter!! I already had this ready before chapter 9 came out, but I wanted to wait. And make you suffer. *evil face* Just kidding. I LOVE MY READERS!! I seriously couldn't wait to post this, but I've waited long enough! And so have you! Enjoy!

If you guessed about the surprise, succeed or failed, or even mentioned the surprise in your review, cookie for you! And just because I'm in a giving mood, glasses of milk too!! Enjoy!

I disclaim! Except for the _surprise!!!_

* * *

Misha is on her bed, drawing happily in her sketch book.

Misha: I love drawing. =^.^=

9: What are ya drawing?

1: Have you _ever_ noticed that whenever any of you say that, some ridiculous and impossible ALWAYS happens?

2: Well, it's bound happen one way or another

Misha: That's right! Either you ask, or I snap

5: What are you drawing any—whoa *looks over Misha's shoulder*

Drawing of unknown stitchpunk and 5 in a fluffy situation.

Misha: AHH!! NOOO!! It's not ready for eyes or optics yet!

Misha runs away with her sketchbook and notebook, but 8 trips her and the books go flying. They land on the floor to reveal many fluffy stories of the stitchpunk and drawings too.

Misha: 0////0

7: *reads one of the papers* _I realized as the rain soaked my patches why I had so many. It was because every time I was wounded, he would have to repair me. _Emo much?

3: Actually, some of these are good.

4: Yeah._ I was never as strong as her, if I was, I would've told him how I felt. I could always hope though. Yes, there was always hope. _

6: Awwn. That's sweet. Who's he?

9: Maybe, just _maybe_, it's the guy in about every other drawing with the leather eyepatch.

Misha: Poor 10.

2: 10?

Misha: My stitchpunk. I drew her and made stories, which are all now on my floor for you to criticize and violate.

8: Why don't you make her?

1: Shut UP 8!

2: Actually, that would be lovely. I would rather like to meet this "10"

3 and 4: *sit down criss-cross-applesauce* Tell us!

Misha: Well, her name is 10, as you know. She is a designer, because Mother Nature or humans can't exist without design. She has ADD and OCD, and loves anything shiny. However, she can be mature if she wants to be. She is like 6, but her creations are more 3D than drawings, like capes and such. She's also a kickass fighter/fencer. She stands up for what's right and loves to play pranks on people.

1: Wait. Did you say capes?

Misha: Yes, capes.

1: I do like capes…

Misha: I think you have OCD too, 1. Obsessive Cape Disorder.

Everyone except 1: LOL!!

1: _Every DAY!!_

8: Awwwnn! Poor pope doll! *picks up 1 and squeezes*

1: Can't….breath….

Misha: Anyway, for the readers who have no visuals, she is a pretty warm gray color—think milk and honey—and her right eye is stained with black ink from a prank fight with 6, which backfired when she loved it and kept it that way.  
She's about 7's height, maybe an eighth of an inch shorter, but she's really agile. 2 buttons seal her chest, and the opening is diagonal because diagonals are cool. She has about 3 patches on her person, on her right elbow she has a hot pink and peach spotted one, on her right knee is pink-purple cross striped, and her left leg is blue floral.  
She has an electric blue scarf/hood around her head and neck. The scarf tail ends at her knee. It looks somewhat like Raven from Teen Titan's hood. It wraps around her neck once and then comes out the back and has embroidery that says "Alice" on it, cuz that's her creator's name. Tho I suppose I should change the name to "Misha" if I bring her here. She keeps a tool belt with her at all times. It has pouches of buttons, thread and other useful things. She always keeps a needle with her, she's an excellent fencer, but I am pondering on a new more affective weapon. Another thing I'm pondering is if she has aviator goggles underneath her hood. Probably, cuz aviator goggles are awesome.  
Her hands and feet are mahogany wood and her fingers and toes are iron, her feet have 3 toes on each foot so it makes them look like bird's feet. She would go insane if she ever lost her hood or her belt.

5: That's a lot of words…

Misha: Yep, I think I've set a record! *blows party thingy*

2: If we want to start building now, we need parts.

Misha: Done! *snap*

6: Can't you just imagine her body and it will appear?

Misha: and where is the fun in that? Oh, wait…

Misha snaps and everyone forgets of 10's feeling towards 5.

Misha: Much better!

TO WORK!!

3: What color buttons should we get for her?

4: Ohh! Look at this cutie! *holds up a teddy bear button*

3: Cute! Oh! I found them! *finds one reddish pink button and faded green button*

5: I found a tool belt!

6: I found some optics! Oh, wait *paints one of them black, but kinda messily* Yay!

Misha: Hmm, I guess that the parts are scattered throughout the house. Scavenger hunt!

1: I found the hands and feet.

2: Very intricate! Such design! Such detail!

Misha: That sounds like such a 2 thing. And she _is _a designer

7: Ooh, this really is a pretty hood. I love the color *puts it on herself*

Misha: AY!! No wearing 10's hood…scarf…thing-y. I really have got to think of a name for that thing.

7: Fine then

8: Ooh! Shiny…

8 pokes himself with the needle sword

8: OOOOOWWWW!!

9: I found the bones and skin! Kind of disturbing, but still!

Misha: Perfect!

The stitchpunks and Misha work all day on little 10, who is coming along swimmingly. Misha embroiders her name into the scarf with black thread.

5: And just adjust the hood…done!

Everyone steps back and admires the doll.

Misha: 9, talisman please.

Misha snaps and the structure that the scientist used appears on her desk as 9 hands her the talisman which is still glowing purple. She fits the talisman into the structure while the others hang up 10 and connect the cables.

Misha: Is this gonna hurt?

Stitchpunks: Probably.

Misha: Ah, what the hell! Let's give it a go!

A purple light comes from Misha and goes into 10. Misha falls off chair and onto floor. She is silent and twitches slightly for about 5 minutes.

Twins: OMG!! She's dead!

Everyone stays silent, until Misha starts wailing and spins on her side on the floor in circles.

Misha: OMYMOTHERFREAKINGAAAWWWDDD!!! &%#$ of #$%#% soup #$%^$ god%#!$ hippopotamus ##$%*& Daniel Radcliff *&$%#!!!!!! OOOWWW!!!! IT FEELS LIKE LOSING A TOOTH BUT WORSE!!! #%#$!!! ELDER SWEAR!!!

Stitchpunks: 0.o Elder swear?

Misha: From the Potter Puppet Pals. OOOWOWOWOWW!!!

10: …puppet?

Everyone: GASP!

Misha: t-10?

Misha unhooks lil' 10 and holds her in her hands.

Misha: Oh, my god…It's like having a baby at 14. *sniff. Pools of tears start streaming down cheeks*

10: … ^-^ Hi!

3 and 4 start cataloging her.

10: haha! You guys are funny.

Misha: 10? How do you feel?

10: I'm good. I feel sort of tired, and dizzy, but alright. Oh! I like your hair color!

Misha: That's my 10!

5: Are your joints working okay?

10: Yeah, they are. *stares at 5 for a bit, then covers her optics with hood, probably stitch blushing*

Misha: Now that's _really _my 10!

6: What are you talking about?

7: Yeah! Tell us!

Misha: Fine. *whispers to 6 and 7 "10 likes 5"*

6: WAA??! That's so cute! They'd make a great coup—mmhmhm! *Misha covered 6's mouth*

5: I'm 5, by the way.

10: Who am I?

Misha: You're 10! I made you from my own soul, which hurt like hell to rip apart.

10: Ohh! I like my buttons. They're so…colorful! I have the sudden urge to make a cape of buttons.

6: You're also a designer, like me! Except I draw…I don't make clothes or anything like that. I make cool drawings with my fingers! *wiggles fingers in front of 10's face*

10: That sounds like fun!

Misha: Well, you guys show her around the house, I'm gonna take a nap.

Misha turns around to walk away, turns the corner, out of sight. One second later, there is a large THUD!

9: What was that?

The Stitchpunks go to check it out. Misha has fallen on floor, more like face planted, and is now falling asleep.

Misha: It feels like I'm on a red bull crash…This floor is so comfy. Night night! *sleeping*

10: She made _me_?

5: Yep

1: First, introductions. I'm 1, the leader.

10: …really? My instincts tell me that you're a coward and let him die *hugs 5* and that 9 owes a cape to but really doesn't.

2: Now that's really part of Misha's soul. I'm 2, the inventor. 5 is my apprentice.

3 and 4: We're the twins!

3: We live to learn

4: And learn to live!

10: You guys have the same hoods as me!

Misha: *sleep talking* Those were my intentions…3 and 4 rock! *snore*

5: You already know me.

10: Uh huh!

6: And me! We're artists, so we show a connection!

7: I'm 7, I'm a kick ass warrior! *puts on her skullmet and holds weapon while sticking heroic pose*

10: oohhh! :O shinyy…

8: I'm 8! I guard everyone!

10: …you're like a big marshmallow! *hugs 8*

8: Wow, I've only been called a marshmallow once before…what is a marshmallow anyway?

9: Beats me. I'm 9, I'm the second newest.

10: You seem rather average to me, but I'm getting something like you're the savior. Aw well, you still seem cool! *bows* I'm 10! But…you probably already know that. I don't know much about this world, but I'm getting a lot of cool action scenes involving you guys in my heads! And some sa—AHHH!!

7: What is it?

10: I just saw 2 get killed by green light! Ahh! Big red eye! Big thing! No!!! 5! OHMAHGOD!!! THEHORROR!!! *falls into fetal position while burying face into scarf*

2: She must've taken some of Misha's memories of seeing our movie.

Misha: *still sleep-talking* I saw that movie about 9 times…she must've taken the parts that…struck me most…

8: You okay 10?

10: I'm fine, just a spell. I need Pink.

5: As in the color?

10: No, silly! As in the singer, maybe a touch of Paramore while I'm at it. OH! AND SKYE SWEETNAM!! *starts singing "Babydoll gone wrong"* _Load up! Load up! March to the future! Lipstick! I might kill ya or kiss ya! Babydoll gone wroooong!! _

9: She must've gotten Misha's music tastes too.

3: Who knows what else?

4: Can you guess? *points toward readers*

1: Who are you pointing to?

4 is just pointing to empty space.

4: No one *pulls hand behind back and looks at ceiling while whistling and pretending nothing has happened*

5: Where'd 10 go?

7: Not a good idea to let the baby go off alone.

2: Technically, since she is part of Misha's knowledge and soul, she probably knows more about this world than we do.

10: *in another room* Found it! The iPod!

6: iPod?

10: Misha-Mi's iPod *hits the play button to Pink's Funhouse and starts rocking out*

8: Why did you just call Misha "Misha-Mi?"

10: I don't know. It sounds like something her friend called her. I like it. Oh! Copic markers!

10 starts to doodle with giant copic markers on a piece of paper

9: This is _definitely_ part of Misha's soul

7: We'd better get paid for babysitting

* * *

**A/N:** So yes, this is the newest member of my crazy cake family, 10! I have a more detailed description to her, and even a couple of 5x10 stories. X3 Ask and you shall read. Though I am in the process of writing the "Chronicles of 10". Perhaps in a week I'll post them.

I do own a lot of stuff I mentioned in there, like my copic markers (which ROCK) and my precious ipod. And yes, my friend did actually call me "Misha-Mi" in middle school. I think it fits that 10 call me that. Oh, and for you readers that need more visuals, go to deviantart and search for mishachanx. She's in my gallery.

I'm so happy that I've gotten so far into this. Keep reading for the now more random series of the SPAI (yes, it's now an acronym), now that there are no numbers dictating my plots. Oh, and for the 1 fans, if it seems like I'm picking on him, I'm sorry. In every story there is always the escape goat! It's either me or 1. Haha. e.e'

I hope you all have enjoyed the first 10 chapters of my story! It's my most popular one by reviews, which I gladly accept, read and enjoy. I check my e-mail every day for those! They're like crack for me! Or a magnet. Haha I could never do anything without you guys! Thank you and stay tuned!


	11. Rice and Smoothies!

**A/N: **Now that 10's in the mix, who knows what will happen?? This episode of TSPAI was brought to you by way to many hours on youtube, listening to Skye Sweetnam, and chocolate bat cookies. It's almost Halloween!

I sadly, unhappily, and while sobbing disclaim.

* * *

The punks are in their cave. 1 is acting pope-ish and using 8 as a footrest. 2, 5 and 10 are making a mannequin for her designs. 3, 4, 6, 7 and 9 are playing duck duck goose.

_SLAM!!_

Misha has just kicked down the door, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Misha: _5!!!!!! 6!!!!! _

5 and 6: AAAAHHH!!!

After Misha is done squeezing 5 and 6 to death sobbing about a depressing death video on youtube, she sighs and asks what's going on.

10: Misha-mi!! Where's my bed space?

Misha: Oh yeah, 10 needs her space.

9: Wouldn't it be smart to put our spaces in order?

Misha: Then you wouldn't get to be next to 7

9: …good point.

10: *whispers in Misha's ear* Can I have my space next to 5?

Misha: *whispers back* are you gonna watch him while he sleeps?

10: mayyyybeeee. *tries to look as innocent as possible*

5: What'cha guys talk about?

Misha and 10: Nothing.

10: My roomy! *blows kiss towards Stitchcave. Purple sparks fly as her room appears*

Designer stuff like mannequins and fabric racks fill her space. Blueprint sheets and desk are also there, as well as a space to make toys and such.

Misha and 1-9: WHAT??

10: What?

7: How could she have _magic_??!!

6: Yeah! No fair!

Misha: I guess she absorbed some of my magic too. Her form is kisses I guess

10: Does that mean I can't blow kisses to 5 without something happening?

5: What?

Misha: 10! *pulls her over to corner and starts discussing* No matter how hilarious the stalking girl may be for the readers, you still want him to like you. Right?

10: Yes ma'am!!

Misha: Then please, for the love of god, don't say things like that!

2: I'm sure that 5 will like you no matter what.

Misha: Since when did you come into this conversation?

2: Since now.

Misha: good point. *flashes of burned leather and 5 screaming appear before eyes* …NEED RICE!!

Misha runs downstairs to the kitchen while the punks follow.

7: You're just full of running today, aren't ya?

Misha: *cooking rice* what?

3 and 4: *climb up towards rice cooker* What'cha cooking?

Misha: Rice balls. You'll see. Twins, I have a job for you! Take some *snap* soy sauce and brown sugar, and mix them into a thick solution.

All things appear

3: Yes ma'am!

4: This looks yummy!

6: can I help?

Misha: Of course! Everyone helps if everyone wants to eat! Even you pope doll.

1: Fine. I'm doing this because I want to, not because you tell me to.

Misha: Readers! This apparently is now a cooking show! 9, please tell the nice people the ingredients!

9: Ummm. *reads from list* Sticky rice, brown sugar, soy sauce… is that it?

Misha: Yep! Very simple. 8 and 7? How's the next step coming along?

8: good!

7: You simply take a ball of sticky rice and mold it into a ball with 2 flat sides!

10: But be careful to wet your hands first! The rice is sticky!

8: Help! *caught in a ball of rice*

6: Then you put the balls on a frying pan! *puts one onto pan*

5: Don't get burned!

4: Then you cover the 1st side with the sugar sauce!

3: Makes sure it's thick!

10: Then you wait a bit while they fry.

2: You then flip the balls and cover them with another layer of the sauce.

1: Repeat until brown on both sides and light brown color on the sides.

Misha: And voila! 1, you be the guinea pig.

1: Why?

Misha: Umm. The list, my house and your number is 1.

3: Try it!

4: Please?

The twins make puppy dog faces at 1.

1: *unable to resist puppy dog twins* Fine! *takes bite of huge rice ball* I just don't see what the big—

1 freezes while everyone watches intently.

6: So?

10: How is it?

1: _WHAT IS THIS MAGICAL TREAT??!! ARE WE IN NARNIA? _

8: NO! NO MORE GOAT-PEOPLES!!

Misha: ? Okay, who put oil in the rice balls?

10: No one did anything

Misha: Holy ink on a 6!

5: They're that good?

10: Everyone! One, two, three!

Everyone takes a bite of a rice ball.

…

…….

……………………………………

Everyone: OOOHHHMAAAHHHGOOODD!!

Everyone pigs out on the yumminess of rice and sugar.

9: Those are awesome!

Misha: Heck ya!

6: Now what do we do?

7: No clue

Misha: Aww! We need to find something to do!

2: We could go to the home depot

8: Or we could go to the gym!

10: Smoothie store?

Misha: YES! We're gonna get smoothies! Ready! Walk!

1: 8, carry me!

3: Why are we walking anyway?

4: To save the planet! Duh.

3: Good point

4: Indeed

Smoothie shop!

Employee: Hi, welcome to the—

Misha: Please don't reveal the name of the place! For now, this place is now "The Shack"

Employee: Okay? What can I get you?

Misha: I'll have a coffee chocolate mint blend thing. And…ten strawberry smoothies in Dixie cups please.

Employee: Coming right up!

6: How long do these things take?

Misha: They take a while. Why don't you enjoy the movie while waiting?

The big TV is playing Pirates of the Caribbean.

Employee: Smoothies are done!

Misha: Thank you!

10: And you will always remember this day as the day you almost capture captain—

5: Come on *grabs 10 by hood and pulls*

7: Good smoothies!

Misha: Yep!

2: Now what?

10: I have no clue…

6: Oh! Cloud!

Misha: Yes, let's follow 6's lead and cloud watch for the rest of the episode!

5: I see a shovel!

10: I see a heart!

3 and 4: We see books!

8: I see a top hat!

9: How long is thing gonna go on for?

Misha: Until now. Bye bye readers!

10: Until next time!

* * *

**A/N**: Crappy ending, I know. I've been getting writer's block lately.

I hope you enjoyed it, even if it was short! Next might bring a shipping episode, or Halloween. Depends on the timing. If there is a crazy adventure you want to see, I want to hear it! Please! I need ideas!

Thank you for reading! Please review.


	12. 10 in Wonderland!

**A/N: **Boo! It's almost Halloween, and I'm chowing down on candy corn and chocolate bats! You may think it's that episode, but I refuse! I'm waiting until chapter 13, cuz I'm cliché. Another cliché I'm doing right now is—oh, I can't tell u can i? Read and learn my dear readers!

I still disclaim. Except the idea and 10.

* * *

10: MISHAA!!! *flames in background*

Misha: what? No –mi at the end?

10: No! Because of _this!_ *points to computer screen*

Misha: How did you learn how to work my laptop?

9: Part of your soul.

Misha: Oh yeah.

10: Anyway, what is _this?!_ Why did you name me a cliché number??!!! There's got to be about 100 more _10's _out there!!!! I refuse to join the crowd!

6: I think the ink on your back is permanent.

10: *pouts and goes to emo corner*

5: We've got to find someway to cheer her up.

7: I thought you were supposed to be the scaredy-cat one. What's with the sudden change of heart?

5: 0////0

10: *comes back* on the other side. I found a _ton _of 18+ stuff, most of it involving 5 and 6. *goes back to emo corner*

5 and 6: 0.o

Misha: Well, you are dolls, thus you have no reproductive organs, which is basically a big billboard for artists saying "_OVER HERE!!! SEX ME UP!!" _

Canon Stitchpunks: *shudder*

3 and 4: We have an idea!

4: We've been reading Alice in Wonderland

3: And it's cheered us up quite a bit

Misha: from what?

2: They saw youtube. The deaths. Not really the most flattering thing to have your body attached to the tail of a snake to give people seizures.

Misha: Oh, god *tears up*

3: Anyway, as we were saying

4: Perhaps something like Alice's adventures

Twins: Would cheer 10 up.

8: That sounds like fun!

1: Keep it down! I'm trying to watch _Extreme Makeover Throne Edition_.

Misha: Too bad! *snap*

10: …huh? What's going on? Why do I have a skirt on? *rips off skirt* that's better

Rustle behind some books

6 appears from behind the books dressed up like the white rabbit. He has on a little vest and a giant ink-stained watch instead of key. Also, his huge bunny ears are pin-striped too.

6 fangirls: SQUEEE!!!

10: o.0

6: I'm late! I'm late! The queen will have me snapped! *runs off*

10: 6! Wait!

6 runs and dives into a pot of ink.

10: *looks over rim* 6! Where'd you go? *touches ink, but is then sucked into the pot* AAAHHH!!!

She falls through the tunnel, looking at the things on the shelves.

10: I need a parachute *lifts off hood and makes a parachute* WHEEE!!!

She lands on floor and looks at the things that says "drink me"

10: Why not?

She drinks it and starts shrinking

10: WTF is this? Misha-mi! What did you snap this time?! *walks off towards forest*

2: who are you?

10: What?

2: Ahem. Who are you?

10: Why are you dressed up like a caterpillar?

2: *whispering* Because the queen made m—

Misha: *rumbling booming voice* _tttwwwwoooooo_…

2: Eep! Ahem. One side will make you grow taller, the other will make you grow shorter. *tries to run away, but trips over many feet*

10: Wouldn't 6 make a better caterpillar?

Misha: *appears in bathrobe and hair curlers* I'm sorry I had to appeal to the fangirls! *disappears*

10: What the hell was that? *shrugs and walks off*

She walks along the path and finds a house.

10: Ah, what the hell? *walks into house*

7: You're a horrible cook! *throws rock at 9* And you're a horrible baby *slaps seamstress*

10: Why is the seamstress the baby?

7: *whispers* I have no clue, but I can't get out of character for long or—

Misha: *rumbles* _seevvveeennn_

9: *gulp* MORE PEPPER!!!

3 and 4: *snickering*

10: Tell me, why do your cats grin like that? And why do you have two cats?

7: Their Cheshire twin cats, that's why! *slaps 'baby' again* take it! *throws baby at 10, then walks away*

10: *catches baby* EWW!! *tosses baby out window*

9: Well, I'm out of here *walks out of house*

10: Now where are the cats?

10 walks out of house and walks down road and comes to signs. One says _March Hare_ the other _Mad Hatter_.

10: This gets more and more impossible by the minute.

3: _Twas brilling in the slimy toads _

4:_ Did gire and gimble in the way_

3: _All mimzy_

4: _Where the borogroves _

3 and 4: _And the momewraths outrave. _

10: What? Can you just tell me which way I should go?

3: Where do you want to get to?

10: It does not much matter where I go to—

4: Then it doesn't matter which way you go.

3 and 4 mist away, reciting the poem.

10: Well that was weird, I'll go to the mad hatter.

At the Mad Hatter's house

5: A very happy unbirthday to me!

10: What?

1: We're having a tea party!

Sure enough, 1 has a top hat with an ace card in it and a red english-looking coat. 5 is the march hare, with a white long sleeved shirt (think anime school uniform shirt) with loose tie and rabbit ears (Misha and 10: SQUEE!!). 8 has mouse ears and tail.

10: Um, why is 1 not grumpy and all "_We have rules!"_

8: *sleepy* have some tea. *snore*

10: Oh, it's oil. Duh *sits down*

1: Do have some wine

10: I don't see any wine

5: There isn't any

10: Then it wasn't very civil of you to offer some

8: *snore* wasn't very civil of you to sit *snore* without being invited.

10: Well, _sorry_ *starts to stand up*

5: *grabs her and pulls her back down* No stay

10: *blushes* o-okay.

She endures the sillyness of the drunk 1, 5 and 8 until they all pass out singing "A very happy unbirthday"

10: *covers 5 with blanket* A very happy unbirthday to you. ^w^

Readers: ~Pairing moment!!~

10: *glares at readers, but then kitty smiles*

6: I'm late! I'm late!

10: 6! Wait!

10 runs after 6 and they arrive at a palace.

10: huh? What are the monsters doing painting trees?

Cat beast: We're painting the trees fuchsia!

BRAIN: or the queen will have us snapped!

Winged beast: You try painting with a mouth of knifes!

6: *blows a trumpet* Announcing the Queen of Hearts!

Misha: *comes in with regal gown and crown, but shrunken down to stitchpunk size* I love this part! *looks at monsters* Who's painting my roses magenta?!

BRAIN: Th-they're supposed to be fuchsia, your Majesty

Misha: Wrong! They look magenta to me! *snap*

Monsters disappear

10: *gulp*

Misha: Don't worry, darling, I won't snap you if you play croquet with me.

10: Yes ma'am.

Misha: *snap*

Whole flamingo and hedgehog thing pops up

Misha: I'm using pinky! *holds up pink flamingo*

10: What's this one?

Misha: That one's Redd. He bites.

Redd: squawk! *bites 10's finger*

10: OWW!!

Misha: *hits hedgehog* Go! *hedgehog goes through the hoops at lightning speed*

10: No fair!

6: What do expect? It _is_ Sonic the Hedgehog. 75 points and 5 extra turns for her majesty!

10: *sigh*

7: Hello darling!

10: What are you doing here?

7: Eh, stopped to say hi.

Misha: You! Now, I'll give you two options, either leave, or off with your head!

7: umm… *boxes Misha's ears*

Misha: GASP! She boxed my ears!

Readers: She boxed her ears!

Misha: Off with her head!

7: Eep! *runs off*

6: Huh? What? I'm getting a vision…

Misha: What?

6: Someone…_stole the tarts!!! _

Everyone: GASP!!

Misha: I know who it was! It was 10!

10: What? I've been here this whole time!

Misha: Very suspicious. We shall hold a trial! *snap*

10 is now sitting on a box in a small cage, while the jury (2, 3, 4 and the monsters) are writing down things on their chalk boards.

Misha: Okay, 10, did you steal the tarts?

10: No. Why would I?

Misha: Off with your head!

10: NO! You're nothing but fictitious characters made up by Shane Acker!

9: At least someone gets it.

2: Everyone always thinks it's Tim Burton that created us.

Swirls of pink and purple surround everything and it's all back to normal, with Misha being normal sized now.

10: Nothing but…fictitious…

5: 10. Wake up. Everything 's back to normal now! *shakes 10 by shoulders*

10: uhh…huh? *blinks* …where'd your rabbit ears go?

5: o////o

Misha: Well everything is back to normal—

1: If it ever _was _normal to begin with

Misha: and tomorrow is Halloween!

10: Be afraid. Be very afraid.

*lightning*

9: WHAT WAS THAT??

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, you should be afraid. This is not the Halloween episode, I have something _much_ more devious planned. Bwahaha.

Also, something i'm noticing while writing this is that 10's personality is veering away from hyper and funny, to more "what da f*ck is this" kinda gal. Eh. She's still awesome.

As always, reviews are nice.

Thank you for reading!


	13. Torture via Costumes!

**A/N:** Written in one day! Geez!

The costumes were the funnest to think of. The twins and 10 were already decided before I wrote this…but the rest was just a spur of the moment. DON'T HATE ME IF YOU DON'T THINK THE COSTUME FITS!!

I disclaim except for 10, the idea and the costume ideas.

* * *

Misha: It's Halloween!

10: Costumes!

6: Candy!

5: I don't like Halloween. It's scary.

8:…boo.

5: GYAAAA!!!

10: Awwn! *hugs 5* It's okay.

5: -///- *blushes*

Misha: I love those little pairing moments. X3

9: What do you have planned for costumes?

Misha and 10: hahaha…

10: We went to the costume store

7: And everything was 100 sizes too big for us.

Misha: Yep! So 10 made some costumes!

3 and 4: What are we?

2: The cliché thing for you two would be an angel and devil.

Misha: Very. So I thought of something better. And embarrassing!

3 and 4: gulp.

10: But, we must take it from the top!

Misha: 1! *points dramatically at 1*

1: *sigh* The humiliation never stops

Misha: I haven't even snapped the costume on you yet

1: Yes, but from past experiences, I know it will be silly and embarrassing.

10: Actually, it's rather flattering.

1: Really?

Misha: *snap*

10: Being the pope doll…your costume is…

*drum roll*

THE POPE!

1 is dressed in pope robes with his staff thing and the pope hat.

1:…well, it's not as bad as I thought it would be.

Misha: Yep! And now I'm going to Hell for blasphemy!

2: I'm next I'm guessing?

10: You bet you are!

Misha: Do you remember when I went into your trip?

2: Sort of.

10: What trip?

9: Before you were born.

5: Never _ever_ go near a magnet

6: _**EVER!!**_

10: ookaayyy….

Misha: Anyway, that got me thinking, and voila! *snap*

2 is a mad scientist! White lab coat and carrying a couple of test tubes with food coloring inside.

2: SMASHING!! BWAHAHA!! *thunder*

Everyone: O.0

10: Now to 3 and 4!

Misha: Whose numbers I find _extremely_ ironic. Because I know this anime called _Rozen Maiden_ with dolls in it too, and the twins numbers are 3 and 4 too.

3 and 4: REALLY?

10: Yep! *blows kisses* Here are your costumes!

Misha: For those of you who don't know Rozen Maiden, the twins are named Suiseiseki and Souseiseki, in order. One is very feminine and wears a long lolita green dress, pale beige frilly headband and carries around a watering can. The other is masculine though they are both girls. She wears a blue costume, which has shorts and a cape-thing. She also wears a top hat and carries around a giant pair of scissors. Now, let's see who's who!

*curtains open up*

3 is dressed in…the green dress. 4 in the blue suit thing.

3: OMG!! I'M CROSSDRESSING! NOOO!!

4: LOL!

Misha: The numbers dictate it.

10: So it stays.

5: Haha.

10: Don't get too excited, we still have some tricks up our sleeves

9: You don't have sleeves…

Misha: I do! 5! Your turn! This was a spur of the moment decision, but I think it fits a bit. *snap*

5 is a pirate!

5: WTF?

10: Hey, I can't think of many characters who are scaredy-cats and only have one eye.

5: grrr

10: You know I'm kidding *slaps 5's shoulder*

Misha: Now I call 6 to the hot-seat!

6: Will it burn?

10: Maybe

6: Eep

Misha: Don't worry, I couldn't get anything for you either, so you are what you were last time! Partly for the fangirl squeels, and partly cuz ur so darn cute in it! *snap*

6 is the white (or pinstriped) rabbit!

Misha: Numero 7!

7: Lay it on me! I don't care how stupid it is! Just get it over with!

10: I like your spirit!

Misha: *snap*

7 is a Cubone from Pokemon

7: Not bad. Not bad at all.

8: What about me!

10: We don't even have to use magic for yours! *throws sheet with eye-holes over 8's head* Cuz the marshmallow is a ghosty!!

8:…..

Misha: Do you not like it?

8:…..I LOVE IT!!! *grabs 10 and bear huggles*

10: Can't breath!

Misha: Lol

9: And me?

10 gets out of 8's hug and 8 goes on to spin in his sheet

8: wwooooo!! Fear meee!!

1: *slaps 8* stop that you fool

Misha: 9, you were the toughest of all

10: Your personality or look doesn't give much to go on

9: Awwnn

Misha: BUT!

9: but?

Misha: Just for the lolz, were making you Harry Potter.

10: It does make sense, you and him are the _ones to save us all_.

Misha: *snap*

9: Coooll! *waves wand around* I'm harry potter! I'm harry potter! What do you think of me now 7? *wiggles eyebrows*

7: …*whacks 9 on head with bone club* Don't be a stupid

Misha: Now, for you 10…

10: Gulp

Canon Stitchpunks: *snicker*

Misha: You will be…

*drum roll and snap*

RAVEN FROM TEEN TITANS!!

Readers: We could see _that_ coming from a mile away

Misha: Shut up!

10's scarf is now a cape, and she has the boots and the leotard thingy too

10: Holy ink on a 6!

6: huh?

10: THIS IS AWESOME!

Misha: And my costume is a Barbie doll gone wrong! Readers, imagine what you will, but keep it rated T!! Think emo-punk Barbie

10: WHO WANTS TO GO TRICK-OR-TREATING?!

Everyone: WE DO!!

YEAH!!!

* * *

After the trick-o-treating.

3: That was so embarrassing!

4: Come now, brother, it wasn't all terrible *takes off headband*

3: Little kids laughed and pointed at me. Even the one who was wearing tight pants and shirt was more manly than me.

4: *hugs 3* At least it's over with.

Misha: Awwn! Twin moment!

6: candy!

8: Candy! Boo!

5: Ahhh!

10: Come on 5-y! Don't be a scaredy pirate!

5: *laughs a bit*

Misha: *thinking out loud* I wonder what 10 and 5 would do if they got drunk together…eh, maybe another time.

10 and 5: O///////O

7: Who got the most candy?!

1: I got a snickers

2: I didn't want any candy tonight

3 and 4: We got 4 mini _3 Musketeers!_

Misha: Twin numbers!

5: I got a twix!

6: I got two two twixes! Or is it twixi?

Misha: No clue. My grammar are terrible.

Readers with excellent grammar: haha!

7: I got candy necklaces!

Misha: Those are actually candy bracelets.

7: What ever. They look like necklaces to me.

8: I got the most! 6 pieces of candy!

Misha: Ahem! *holds up huge bag of candy*

8: Erm…I got the second most

Misha: Good marshmallow!

9: I got Hershey bars!

10: I got a king size crunch bar. *holding it over her head* Ah! Too…heavy… *falls and crunch crushes her*

3 and 4: OMG! 10!

Misha: Easy fix *lifts up candy bar*

10: Oowww…

6: mmm…caramel…

2: May I have a bite, 5?

5: Sure!

2: NOM *eats half of the mini twix in one bite*

5: Hey! That was more like a bite from a shovel!

Misha: That's okay! Cuz I have *upends candy bag onto floor* this!!

Stitchpunks: YYAAAAAYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

10: We are going to have the biggest hangovers tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh yes, they are. One day! I did this in one day! I'm so proud of myself! Happy Halloween everyone! Here's what 10's costume looks like!

mishachanx(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/10s-Halloween-Costume-142091539

I hope you guys like it!

Plz review!


	14. Girl's Day Out!

**A/N:** AGH! I'M ALIVE!!! I just haven't been able to get onto my computer in a while. But, I'm back, baby!!!

I disclaim except for 10 and the idea.

* * *

Misha: *Hyperventilating into a paper bag*

9: What are you doing?

10: She's stressed out

7: She tried meditating,

6: watching South Park,

Twins: Even drawing 10/5 pictures

5: WHAT?? O_O

10: *flames in background* I'm gonna kill you two.

3: Ah!

4: Eep!

Misha: I have to much work on my hands!

2: Didn't your school burn down?

Misha: Apparently they're still giving assignments.

7: I've been stressed lately too.

10: Really? Why?

7: Idk. I just am.

4: Me too! Too many books in this house! Too little time!

Misha: Then I think it's clear what we need. A _GIRLS DAY OUT!!_

Girls: YES!

Boys: What about us?

Misha: Be good while we're away!

Front door closes

Boys: ……….

8: I got magnets

2: I got oil

5: This is not going to turn out well

At spa

Spa employee: *whispers* Why are we treating a 14 year old with no parents and 3 dolls?

Misha: *whispers* Because I have cash. *snap*

Spa employee: Right this way ladies!

7: Thank you!

Spa Employee: Did that thing just talk? O_O

10: Yes, yes we did.

Spa Employee: *faints*

4: Clean up on aisle 9!

Back at home

6: *drunk* mmm! Mah yummy is back!

5: *magnet high* Woah. 9…weirdest trip. I saw about a million 7s

9: WHAT?!

5: Wait. Then all of a sudden, a giant army of 10s came in and smashed the 7s and…

9: And what?

5: then yea. It was kinda nice. 7 bled rainbows

2: ahaha!

8: Weee! I see the ponies!

1: What ponies? I see unicorns.

3: Have any of you seen 4? I can't find her anywhere

9: She went to the spa with the other girls. Stupid

3: At least I'm not 7's man whore.

9: What did you say?

5: oooohh. You just got stitchpunked, 9!

9: Humph *goes and sits in emo corner*

8: Where'd my toes go?

2: You don't have any toes.

Spa

Misha: What are these cucumber slices for anyway?

7: *muffled* no clue, but I can't see worth crap.

10: *muffled* That might be because there's a giant cucumber slice over your face.

4: No cucumber for me! Just hot towels for me!

*spa employee places towels on 4*

4: HAWT!!! HAWT!!!!!!!!

Misha: Haha. Now…let's talk boys. =3=

4: We all know who 7 and 10 like.

7 and 10: Shut up.

Misha: What about you 4?

4: All I need is my big brother 3! :)

Misha: Am I detecting a bit of twincest?

4: …shut up.

Home

9: So…let's talk girls!

6: Why?

1: And what are you doing out of your emo corner?

9: I feel no more emo after I sang some emo bop. Anyway!

5: We know who you like

9: really? Who then?

All except 9: 7!

2: You'd have to be blind to not see it

5: Yeah! I'm half blind and I can see it great!

8: Frisbee!! *tosses Frisbee at 5*

5: I got it! *holds hands up, smiling like an idiot, but it hits him on the face* OWWOW!! STUPID DEPTH PERSEPTION!!

3: Haha! How about you 5? Like anyone *nudge nudge*

5: Perhaps…

6: I know! I know! *raises hand* 5 likes 10!

5: 0////0

At Spa

10: …I just felt a disturbance in the force.

7: Like how?

10: Like…6 claimed that 5 likes me and he blushed. Eh. Probably just my inner boy-crazed girl talking.

7: *sniff sniff* what is that I smell? *sniff* a pairing in the air?

10: …shut your pie hole

4: Ahhhh…these massages are great

Misha: They're just poking you with pencil erasers

4: I know, but it feels _awesome_

Misha: ooookkkaaayy… aaahhhhh….I really like this place

10: Who doesn't?

7: This is better than decapitating the cat beast.

All: By a long shot

At Home, the garage in now in flames.

9: 1? You didn't give away any crack, did you?

1: Look at the perteh ladders! Nooooo….

5: Where's 6?

6: WWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! *twirling in the driveway with Caramelldansen playing in background*

Car drives by

Driver: Why is a ragdoll spinning in the crazy girl's driveway while another doll in playing foreign music from a stereo?

Passenger: Don't know, don't care. Just don't make eye contact and step on it.

Driver: But we're in a 15 MPH zone—

Passenger: _I SAID STEP ON IT!!!!!!!_

2: haha! That car just crashed.

8: cool flames.

5: They're bleeding rainbows too! OH! NO! 10'S IN THERE!!! *runs towards car crash* 10!!! NOOOOO!!!!

9: *grabs 5* 5! Only the neighbors are in there! And they're bleeding glitter, not rainbows.

Spa

Misha: Well, we'd better head home before the boys cause to much damage.

4: too late!

All except 4: Huh?!

4: Umm…twin….home….mind connection. *rolls eyes*

Misha:…crap

Home

8: *doing cartwheels in the backyard* Weeee!!!

2: That's nothing! *does ten back flips, front flips and sticks the landing*

1: 10!

3: 10!

10: Someone call my name?

5: 10! You're alive! *glomps 10*

10: *blushes like mad*

Misha: How can stitchies blush anyw—OMFG!!!! MAH HOUSE!!!!

9: Ehehehehe…RUN!!!

Girls: _BBBBOOOOOYYYYSSS!!!!!!!!!!_

Boys: RUN!!!

After one brutal beating of the boys (X3) and one new garage…

Misha: I'm glad that's over. *tosses boys tied up and mouths duct-taped into closet*

10: Be nice with 5, k?

7: I think I was smelling a pairing!

4: Next step, wedding bells!

10: *grabs crochet hook* You're all dead.

RUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, 10 will kill you all. Beware! By the way, her signature weapon is a crochet hook. She can find pressure points and kill you via pressing them. :3

I really liked the idea of a girl's day out, and now it's finally on paper…or a computer screen…I'm confused…Ah, well.

If you have an OC or want to appear in TSPAI, please tell me, I'd love to include them! I always love seeing new OCs on deviant art, and I would love to write yours in my crazy cake recipe!

Reviews plz!


End file.
